Marriage & Family
by tweety1985
Summary: Peter proposed to Kayla in the Ambulance on the same night when Lu gave birth to Milagro.But Kayla don't know if the marriage is real or not.
1. Chapter 1 The Proposal

_**Strong Medicine**_

_**Marriage & Family**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**It was the night after Lu gave birth to Milagro.(While being trapped inside the basement from the Explosion of Jonas's childhood home). It was also the same night when Peter Proposed to Kayla. But she doesn't know if the marriage proposal is real or not.**_

_**Lu's in her spacious hospital room at Rittenhouse. Lana's with her talking to her. When they hear a knock at the door.**_

Lana: Hey, kid.

Lu: Hey, come on in

_**Kayla enters**_

Kayla: how are you feeling.

Lu: better than ever.

Kayla: where's the baby?

Lu: she's with Jonas in the nursey.

Kayla: ok. Can I talk you guys for a minute.

Lu: sure.

_**Kayla joins Lu & Lana and she sat right next to Lu on her hospital bed.**_

Kayla: If tell you guys a secret. You have to promise me not say a word to anybody about this including Peter.

Lu: I promise.(**_to Lana_**) that means you Lana.

Lana: ok I promise.

Kayla: Last night Peter sort of proposed to me.

Lu: he what?

Kayla: he proposed to me?

Lana:(**_surprised_**)Peter. Our Peter.

Kayla: Yes Peter

Lu:(**_excited_**)oh my god. I can't believe it.

Lana:(**_excited_**)I can't believe it either(she hugs Kayla)I'm so happy for you. Why aren't you happy I thought you want to be married to Peter.

Kayla:(**_to Lana_**)I do want to be married to Peter and I also want to start a family with him.

Lana: Then what's the problem?

Kayla:(**_sighs_**)I don't know if this marriage proposal is real or not.

Lu:(**_to Kayla_**)What do you mean not real.

Kayla:(**_overreacted_**) I mean not real. Guys, I just don't know ok. My head is swimming right now.

Lu: ok. It's alright. Just take a deep breath.(Kayla takes a deep breath)Now tells us what happened?

Kayla: ok. Yesterday I Peter a brochure that says: **Rittenhouse Medical Support Staff Scholarship**. It's financial program for nurses who want to become doctors and I thought he might be interested in being a physician. Then later he tells me he doesn't want to be a docter. Because he likes being a nurse, and being a doctor might make him richer, but it wouldn't make him any happier. So I promise him that, I'm happy with him even though he's a nurse, if he's happy with me even though I'm a doctor and he's more than happier about it. Then later that night Peter was helping me with the apgar test on Milagro in the Ambulance when he says you know, just because I don't want to be a doctor doesn't mean I'd mind being married to one and after he said that I asked him if he's proposing.

Lu: Then what did he say?

Kayla: He didn't say anything. He just smiled at me and that was it. This whole thing is like a puzzle to me. Do you think he's trying to propose to me?

Lu:(**_smiles_**)Well, call me crazy but I think he is.

Lana: Kayla, I think Lu's right.

(**_Kayla's shocked_**)

Kayla:(**_to Lu_**)You mean from last night what he said was true.

Lu: Well, it's a possibility.

Kayla: A possibility.

Lu: But not for sure. Listen, let me ask you this question. Do you love him?

Kayla: Yes, I do love him.

Lu: You want some advice.

Kayla: some advice would help.

Lu: The only piece of advice we're going to give you to go talk to him.

Kayla: Talk to him.

Lu: Yeah, just go talk to him. There's no harm in that.

Lana:(**_to Lana_**)Kayla, Lu's right just go talk to him.

Kayla: You guys are right. I'll talk to him tonight.(**_Kayla's beeper goes off_**). They need me in the ER I gotta go.

Lana: Keep us posted.

Kayla: I will.

_**Kayla left Lu's Hospital Room**_

Lu: You think he's going to pop the question?

Lana: I don't know. I guess we're going to have to find out tomorrow.

_**Dylan was in his office doing some paperwork from the patients he visited today. Then suddenly he hears a knock at the door. It was Peter at the door.**_

Dylan: Come in

_**Peter enters**_

Peter: Hey Dylan, are you busy? If you are I could come back later.

Dylan: Oh no. Don't be silly come on in. I was just doing some boring paperwork but I can do that later. So, what's up.

Peter: I've something I want to show you. If I show this to you. You have to promise me not to tell anybody including Kayla.

Dylan: Ok I promise.

**_Peter pulls out small red velvet box out of his pocket. When he open it there was a diamond ring inside it_**.

Dylan: Whoa!! That's a nice rock.

Peter: Yeah. Can you believe it. The ring is for Kayla. I'm going to ask her to marry me.

Dylan: You're kidding. I didn't know you were that serious with her.

Peter: We've been dating for a year.

Dylan: A year. Your Relationship with her is serious.

_**They both sat down**_

Peter: Yeah it is serious. Meeting Kayla was the best thing it ever happen to me. Do you know where we first met?

Dylan: No. Where?

Peter: We met in the ER. She was with a patient and I was doing some paperwork near by. After she sends her patient for a CT scan I walked up to her and I asked her if she's the new first year Intern.

Dylan: She was a Intern when you first met her?

Peter: Yep. Later that afternoon we had lunch together. We talked for like an hour. It's like we have so much in common.

Dylan: Wow that's great. You really love her do you.

Peter: Are you kidding. I love her so much and I'm ready to take this next step in this relationship. So that's why I need your help.

Dylan: For what?

Peter: I want to plan something special for her. But I don't know what to plan. So any Ideas.

Dylan: Well, if I were you I'd plan a romantic candlelight dinner.

Peter: A candlelight dinner huh. I think it's a good idea. Then I'll propose to her right befor dinner.

Dylan:(**_smiles_**)sounds like you got your plan all worked out.

Peter: Yeah, I guess I did. If I'm going to do this tonight I gotta start planning now.(**_Peter looked at his watch_**). Oh, I gotta go I'll see you later.

Dylan: Ok Gave me all the details tomorrow.

Peter: Ok(**_Peter left Dylan Office_**).

_**Kayla walks into her office and she notices a note and a rose on her desk. She picks up the note and she reads:**_

Kayla:(**_Reads_**)Meet me at my Place at 8:00pm Love, Peter. P.S. wear something gorgeous.

_**Kayla picks up the rose from her desk. Then she smell it and she smiles to herself.**_

_**Later that night Peter got everthing ready for the special night and as for Peter he was ready for tonight. He wore a nice lavender dress shirt with nice pants and nice shoes.**_

_**A few minutes later Kayla arrived at Peter's Apartment. She wore a light blue halter dress with colorful flowers on it and she had her hair softly straight down. She went up to the door but she was so nervous she couldn't think straight. Seconds later she knocks on the door.**_

Peter:(**_voice_**)Who is it?

Kayla:(**_calls out_**)it's Kayla.

**_Peter opens the door. When she walked into the apartment. She notice there was a lot of pink, red, and white rose petals were all over the apartment. She hears this song on the radio called It's Hard To Say Good-bye by Celine Dion & Paul Anka. She also saw two candles, two plate settings, and two wine glasses set for two. Kayla didn't know what was going on. But she had a funny feeling that Peter had something to do with this._**

Kayla: Peter, what's going on?

Peter: I've just planned a romantic candlelight dinner. Just for the two of us.

Kayla:(**_surprised_**)Wow. You've gone all out.

Peter: Before we've had dinner. There's something I want to ask you.

Kayla: Good. Because there's something I want to ask you too.

Peter: Ok. You first.

Kayla: Ok. Now I want a straight answer alright.

Peter: Alright

Kayla: Last night in the ambulance while we were doing the apgar test on Milagro. Were you trying to propose to me?

Peter: The truth.

Kayla: Yes, The truth.

Peter: Yes, I was.

Kayla:(**_surprised_**)Oh my god.You were trying to propose to me. How come you never told me this sooner.

Peter: Last night I wasn't prepared the words just came out. But this time I've got everything ready for our special night.

Kayla: You did all of this for me.

Peter: Yes I did.

Kayla: Why?

Peter:(**_smiles_**)Because I love you and I really care about you.

Kayla:(**_smiles_**)Well, since you got everything ready. Can you ask me again. But this time I really want to hear the proposal.

Peter: Ok.(**_Peter holds her hands_**)Kayla, we've been together for a year. When I met you in the ER for the first time. I thought you were the most beautiful, caring, and Intelligent girl I've ever lay eyes on. When I see you at the Clinic and in the ER everyday. You get more and more beautiful everytime I see youand I want to be able to see you every single day. When I wake up next to you every morning. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you.(Peter pulls out the ring from his pocket and got down on one knee). Kayla, will you marry me?

Kayla:(**_smiles_**)Yes, I'll marry you.

Peter:(**_surprised_**)Yes. You said yes.

Kayla:(**_smiles_**)For the millionth time yes.

_**Peter placed the ring on Kayla's finger. They laughed while he lifted her up and twirled her around in his arms. He puts her down and took her head in his hands and kissed her passionately. She returned it and it became more and more passionate.**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Engagement

_**The next day Kayla was in her office. She was sitting by her desk and she couldn't stop thinking about last night. The way he proposes to her. It was one of the most romantic night she ever had in her whole life. She has been in a daze all day and she couldn't stop smiling. She stared at her engagement ring for hours and she knew in her heart that she picked the right man to be with for the rest of her life. She was staring at her ring when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.**_

Kayla:(calls out)Who is it?

Lana:(voice)It's Lana

Kayla:(calls out) come in.

Lana walks into Kayla's office and closes the door.

Lana:(anxious) Well...

Kayla: Well what?

Lana: Well what happened last night?

Kayla:(smiles) You really wanna know what happened?

Lana: Come on Kayla. I'm just dying to know what happened.

Kayla:(laughs) ok ok sit down.

(Lana sits Down)

Kayla: Well, last night I asked Peter about the marriage from the other night.

Lana: And...

Kayla: And it turns out that he was trying to proposes to me.

Lana:(shocked) you're kidding. Why he didn't tell you this sooner?

Kayla: Well, he wasn't prepared to propose to me. The words came out of his mouth. But he really want to proposes to me.

Lana:(Let out a breath of relief) Well, that's a relief. At least he's gonna get a second chance to proposes to you.

Kayla:(smiles) Well, he did.

Lana:(curious) What do you mean?

Kayla: Yesterday, Peter left a note and a Red Rose on my desk.

Lana: What did the note say?

Kayla: It's say: Meet me at my place at 8:00pm Love, Peter. P.S. wear something gorgoeus.

Lana: I hope there's more.

Kayla: There is. When I got to his apartment. I notice there was a lot of pink, red, and white rose petals all over the apartment. He also set up a romantic candlelight dinner just for the two of us. After I asked him about the marriage proposal. I asked him to proposes to me again and he gave me the most romantic marriage proposal that I was wishing for.

Lana:(anxious) Well, did you say yes.

Kayla:(smiles) I said yes.

Lana:(surprised) So that means you guys are really engaged.

Kayla:(Laughs) Lana, for the millionth time yes.

Lana:(excited) I can't believe it. Where's the ring.(she shows the to Lana). Whoa!! Peter Picked out a gorgoeus ring.

Kayla: I know. Can you believe it.

_**The ring is a **__**Hand Engraved Platinum Ring with Round Diamond in Center and step side shank with rounds and tappered baggts on side. Hand filigree in 18K Yellow Gold.**_

Lana: So, have you guys set a date?

Kayla: No. Not yet, but it's going to be very soon.

Lana:(anxious) How soon?

Kayla:(laughs) Lana, be patient.

Lana:(excited) I'm sorry. I'm just so excited about you and Peter.

Kayla: Lana, will you keep your voice down. I don't want anybody to find about this.

Lana: When are you going to tell them?

Kayla: Soon I promise and as for right now. Keep your mouth shut.

Lana: My lips are sealed.

Kayla: Thank you. I can't believe there's so much to do until the wedding.

Lana: If you need any help with the wedding plans me and Lu are available.

Kayla:(smiles) Thanks Lana. I really appreciate it.

Lana:(smiles) It's no problem kiddo. Oh by the way... what did you and Peter do for the rest of the night after he proposes.

Kayla:(smiles) Well, lets just say that to celebrate our in engagement I spend the whole night at his place.

Lana:(laughs) You guys, are too much. Well, I gotta I'll see you later.

Kayla: Ok, see ya.

(Lana left Kayla's office).

Peter walks into Dylan's office to tell him the good news.

(Peter enters)

Peter Hey, Dylan

Dylan:(anxious) Hey, Peter so how it go last night?

Peter:(smiles) It went perfect. We're getting married.

Dylan:(smiles) Alright that's great man Congratulations.

Peter: Thanks.

Dylan: So, have you guys set a date?

Peter: Not yet. But me and Kayla are going to talk about the wedding plans sometime this week.

Dylan: That's great. If you need any help with the wedding plans I'm definitely available.

Peter: Thanks. I really appreciate it(Peter's pager goes off). I'm needed in the E.R. I'll see ya later.

Dylan: See ya.

(He left Dylan's office).

_**That afternoon, Kayla decided to call Andy to tell her the good news.**_

Andy:(voice on the other line) Hello

Kayla:(smiles) Hello, Ms surgeon General.

Andy: Kayla, It's so nice to hear from you. How are things down at Rittenhouse?

Kayla: Things down here are great. Crazy but great.

Andy: How are things between Lu & Jonas?

Kayla: (smiles) Well, they're now married and two days ago Lu had a baby.

Andy: You're kidding. What was it a boy or girl?

Kayla: They have a daughter named Milagro.

Andy: Oh, that's a beautiful name and how Lana?

Kayla: She's great. She just earned her degree in psychology. She's now an "official – unofficial free clinic Psychiatrist.

Andy: Wow!! That's great I'm so proud of her. Now how's my favorite Intern?

Kayla: Well, I've been named chief resident here at Rittenhouse Hospital.

Andy: You're kidding. I'm so happy for you. 3 ½ years of medical school and all the hours you working at Rittenhouse finally paid off.

Kayla: (smiles) Yeah it did. The reason why I called you because I have some good news.

Andy: Oh really? What?

Kayla: Well, Peter and I are engaged!

Andy: Ahh! Oh my, gosh! Congratulations honey!

Kayla: (smiles) Thank you

Andy: Have you set a date yet?

Kayla: Not yet. But this weekend Peter and I are going to talk about wedding and I was wondering if you could come out for the wedding. I'd like the girls to be my bridesmaids, along with Lu and Lana.

Andy: Are you kidding. Of course we will.

Kayla: (smiles) Thanks Andy. Well, I gotta go I'll give you some more wedding details this week.

Andy: Ok. I'll see you later then.

Kayla: Ok bye.

(Kayla hangs up the phone).

_**Lana went over to Lu's house for a visited. She knocks on the door.**_

Lu: (voice) Who is it?

Lana: It's Lana.

(She opens the door).

Lu: (smiles) Hey you.

Lana: (smiles) Hey kiddo.

(Lana enters)

Lu: (she hugs Lana) How are you doing?

Lana: Great. How's Milagro.

Lu: She's fine. I just put her down for a nap.

Lana: Ok. Well, the reason why I came by it's because I need your help with something.

Lu: Ok. What is it?

Lana: Well, I'm planning a surprise engagement party for Peter & Kayla and I was wondering if you want to help?

Lu: (smiles) Wow, that's a great idea. Of course I'd love to help. What about Dylan is he going to help?

Lana: I asked him this morning and he said he would help.

Lu: Ok great. Now where are we going to have the engagement party?

Lana: At the clinic.

Lu: Ok. What are me and Jonas in charge of.

Lana: You and Jonas are in charge of the decoration and the food, Dylan's in charge of the cake, and I'm in charge of the invitations.

Lu: Ok. We've gotten everything all planned out. Now, how're are we going to get Peter & Kayla to the clinic.

Lana: Don't worry. Dylan's working up a plan.

Lu: Good.

Later in the afternoon. Peter & Kayla took a romantic stroll at the park hand in hand.

Peter: (smiles) So, you still thinking about last night.

Kayla: (smiles) Yeah. I can't stop thinking about it and who's idea was it to so spread rose pedals all over the apartment.

Peter: (smiles) My idea.

Kayla: Well, that was very nice and romantic touch.

Peter: Thank you.

Kayla: You're welcome. Peter, I've been doing some thinking today.

Peter: What were you thinking about?

Kayla: About us. I was thinking about our future together.

Peter: (curious) Was it good or bad?

Kayla: (laughs) Good, of course. Peter, I've been thinking...

Peter: About?

Kayla: Well, remember when I said I wasn't ready to move in with you yet.

Peter: (curious) Yeah, what are you saying?

Kayla: (smiles) I'm saying I think I'm ready to move in with you.

Peter: (surprised) You mean, You're ready.

Kayla: (laughs) Yes, I'm ready. I know we're getting married soon. So, I thought it's time for me to move in with you. Is it ok with you.

Peter: (wraps his arms around Kayla) It's ok. Actually, I'm excited about you moving in with me.

Kayla: (smiles) Really. So, when do you want me to move in?

Peter: (smiles) How about tonight.

Kayla: (smiles) Well, tonight it is.

_**They laughed and They kissed. **_

_**Later that night Kayla moved all of her things into Peter's apartment. After she got settle in she cuddled up with Peter on the couch and watch a romantic movie.**_

Peter: (smiles) It feels so good to have you here with me.

Kayla: (smiles) Yeah. It is kinda nice. You and me all cuddled up on the sofa and watching our favorite romantic movie. It's kinda romantic.

Peter: Yeah it is.

Kayla: Peter, I was thinking maybe we should have the wedding in May, June, July, or August. What do you think?

Peter: Let's have the wedding in June. June 21st.

Kayla: (smiles) June 21st! What a perfect day to have the wedding on? It'll gives plenty of time to planned the wedding.

Peter: Since we've got 4 months to plan the wedding. (looks at Kayla and smiles) It'll gives us plenty of time to practice for our wedding night.

Kayla: (smiles) What do you mean by that?

Peter: You know, what I mean by that (he leans over to Kayla and he kisses her and they lay down on the couch as they continued to kiss passionately).

_**Five weeks later it was the day of Peter & Kayla engagement party. Lana was working at her desk when all of a sudden Lu walks out of her office.**_

Lana: Hey Lu.

Lu: Hey Lana.

Lana: So, Do we have everything ready for tonight?

Lu: Everything is all set. All of the decorations are in the chat room and Jonas will bring the food at 7:00.

Lana: Good. But what about the cake?

Lu: Dylan will arrive with the cake before 7:30.

Lana: Ok. How are we going to keep Peter & Kayla from coming to the clinic?

Lu: Don't worry. I told Matt & Bonnie to keep them busy all day so we can set up.

Lana: Great. Thanks Lu.

Lu: (smiles) No problem.

_**Later that evening as soon as the clinic was closed. Lu & Lana got everything for the party. The food was on the table, the decoration were up, and the music playing.**_

Lana: (smiles) Lu, everything looks great.

Lu: (smiles) Thanks. Peter & Kayla are going to be surprise when they see this.

Lana: Yeah. They are.

_**Dylan walks into the clinic with cake.**_

Dylan: The cake has arrive.

Lana: Great. Set it on the table.

_**He sets the cake on the table.**_

Lu: How does the cake look?

Dylan: It looks amazing. Wait until you see this. (he opens the cake box) Looks good huh.

_**It was a lemon cake with lemon frosting and blue icing that says Congratulations Peter & Kayla with pink & purple flowers all around it.**_

Lu: (smiles) Wow!! The cake looks great.

Lana: (smiles) And good enough to eat.

Lu: Where's Araya?

Dylan: She's getting the rest of the things out of the car. She'll be here in a minute.

Lu: Ok

_**Araya walks into the clinic with 4 heavy bags.**_

Araya: A little help. I'm about lose my balance.

Lu: Here, I'll help you with those.

Araya: Thakns, Lu.

Lu: You're welcome kiddo.

_**Lu grabs the two bags from Araya and set them on the ground and so did Araya.**_

Lana: What's in the bags?

Dylan: Ten bottles of sparkling cider and I also brought some plastic champagne flutes.

Lana: (smiles) Great. What's a engagement party without sparkling cider. Lu, did you pick up Peter & Kayla's presents.

Lu: Yes I did. (she holds up a blue gift bag) For Peter, a wrist watch and cuff links. (She holds up a pink gift bag) For Kayla, a heart shaped locket and gold bracelet.

Lana: (smiles) Great. They're going to love it.

Dylan: Jewelry for their engagement present. Nice touch Lu.

Lu: (smiles) Thanks, Dylan.

_**Few minutes later guest started to arrive for the party. Plus, some people from the clinic and the hospital.**_

Lana: Alright. All of the guest are here. Dylan, It's time to get the guests of honor.

Dylan: Ok. I'll be back in a minute.

_**He heads to the ER.**_

Lana: Ok. Everybody gather around. (Everybody gathers around Lu & Lana). Now, when Kayla & Peter comes to the clinic. I want everybody to yell out surprise ok.

Lu: Don't worry Lana we got it.

_**In the ER**_

_**Peter walks up to Kayla.**_

Peter: Hey Babe.

Kayla: Hey you. Is your shift over?

Peter: Yeah. What about yours?

Kayla: It's about be over. Have you seen Lu, Lana, and Dylan lately?

Peter: No. Why?

Kayla: We haven't seen them all this week. I kinda miss them.

Peter: Yeah. Me too.

_**Dylan runs into the ER**_

Dylan: Guys, we need down at the clinic.

Kayla: Why? What's going on?

Dylan: We've got a few pregnant women in the clinic now and some of them are about to give birth anyminute.

Peter: Ok. We're coming?

_**They left to the clinic.**_

_**A minutes later Dylan beats Peter & Kayla to the clinic before they got there.**_

Dylan: Get ready they're coming.

_**Peter & Kayla walks into the clinic and everybody yelled out:**_

All: Surprise

_**Everybody cheered. Peter & Kayla were surprised.**_

Kayla: (smiles) What's all this?

Lu: (smiles) This is your surprise engagement party.

Kayla: (surprise) Engagement party. I can't believe you guys did this for us.

Peter: (smiles) This is what you guys been up to this past week.

_**They walked over to their friends.**_

Kayla: (smiles) You guys went all out.

Lu: (smiles) Well, thank Lana for that. She's the one who planned the engagement party.

Lana: Well, I had a little help from Lu, Dylan, and Jonas.

Kayla: (smiles) Aww, Thank you Lana.

Lana: (she hugs Kayla) You're welcome kiddo. Now, we can get this party started.

_**They all laughed. Lu plays some music and got the party started. The music was Celine Dion - When The Wrong One Loves You Right. Peter & Kayla walks over to the table.**_

Peter: (smiles) Wow, Everything looks great.

Kayla: (smiles) Yeah, it does.

Lu: (smiles) Well, you guys ain't seen nothing yet. Check out the cake.

_**They walked over to the cake.**_

Peter: (laughs) Whoa, the cake looks great.

Kayla: (smiles) Yeah, it does. You guys, have gone crazy over this.

Lana: (smiles) It's not over yet. (She picks the blue & pink gift bags) Me, Lu, Dylan, and Jonas pitch in for each of your gifts.

_**She gives the blue & pink gift bags to Peter & Kayla.**_

Kayla: Aww, You didn't have to do this.

Lu: (smiles) I know, but we want to because you guys are good friends. Go ahead open them.

Peter: You go first Kayla.

Kayla: (she opens her gift and pulls out a gold bracelet and a heart shaped locket) Aww, a gold bracelet and a locket. They're beautiful thank you. (she hugs Lu & Lana then Dylan). Open yours Peter.

Peter: Ok. (he opens his gift and pulls out a wrist watch and cuff links). Whoa, a wrist watch and cuff links. Thanks guys (he hugs Lu & Lana then Dylan).

Lana: Alright Let's get back to the party.

Kayla: You guys, go on ahead. We want to be alone.

Lu: Ok.

_**Lu, Lana, and Dylan went join the other guest at the party.**_

Kayla: (smiles) I can't believe they did this.

Peter: (smiles) I know, we got the greatest friends in the world. (he wraps his arms around Kayla) can you believe in few months we'll be Mr. & Mrs. Riggs.

Kayla: (smiles) I know, I can't wait I love you Peter.

Peter: I love you too Kayla.

_**They Kissed and they went join the other guest at the party.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Wedding Arrangements

_**The next day it was like any other day. Lana was working at her desk. When all of a sudden Kayla walks into the clinic and goes to Lana's desk.**_

Kayla: Hey Lana.

Lana: Hey Kayla.

Kayla: Lana, guess who I just talk to on the phone?

Lana: Who?

Kayla: My mom. She's coming to philly next week to talk about the wedding.

Lana: Well, that's good. While she's here she could help you with some of the wedding plans.

Kayla: Yeah. It'll be good have her here.

_**Peter walks out of the examine room.**_

Peter: Hey Babe.

Kayla:(smiles) Hey handsome.

(They kissed)

Peter: How's your day?

Kayla: Pretty good. Guess who I just talk to on the phone?

Peter: Who?

Kayla: My mom. She's coming to philly next week to talk about the wedding.

Peter: This is going to be a long week.

Kayla:(curious) Why did you say that?

Peter: Because my mom just call a few hours ago. She coming tomorrow to talk about the wedding.

Kayla: No wonder it's going to be a long week.

(They laugh)

Kayla:(her beeper goes off) I'm needed in the ER I gotta go. I'll see ya later.

Peter: See ya.

(They kissed and she leaves).

_**The next day a woman walks into the clinic and to the front desk.**_

Lana: Can I help you?

Woman: Yes. I'm looking for Dr. Thornton.

Lana: Are you her patient?

Woman: No, I'm her mother Victoria.

Lana:(smiles) Oh hello. I'm one of Kayla's friends. My names is Lana Hawkins.

Victoria:(smiles) So, you're Lana. It's so nice to finally meet you. (She shook her hand). Kayla told me some wonderful things about you.

Lana: Well, she told me some wonderful things about you too. So, what are you doing here she wasn't expecting you to come until next week.

Victoria: Well, I decided to come several days early to surprise her.

Lana: Well, she's going to very surprise to see you.

_**Lu walks out of her office.**_

Lu: Hey Lana, you got cammie's file with you?

Lana: Yes, it's right here. (She handed the file to Lu).

Lu: Thanks.

Lana: Lu, This is Kayla's mom Victoria. Victoria, this Dr. Lu Delgado.

Lu:(smiles) Oh, hello. It's so nice to finally meet you.

Lana:(smiles) It's nice to meet you too Dr. Delgado.

Lu:(she shook her hand) Please, call me Lu. Are you looking for Kayla.

Victoria: Yes I am. Have you seen her?

Lu: I think she's in the ER. Why don't you have a seat and I'll go get her for you.

Victoria: Ok thanks.

(Lu heads to the ER).

_**A few minutes later Kayla & Lu walks into the clinic and Kayla saw her mother.**_

Kayla:(surprised) Oh my god. Mom (she hugs her mom) what are doing here I thought you were coming next week.

Victoria:(smiles) I decided to come several days early. So I could surprise you.

Kayla:(smiles) I'm so glad you're here.

_**Peter walks out of the examine room and to Kayla.**_

Peter: Hey Babe.

Kayla: Hey you. Peter, this is my mom Victoria. Mom, this is my fiancee Peter.

Victoria:(smiles) So, this is Peter. Peter, it's so nice to finally meet you. My daughter told me somewonderful about you.

Peter:(smiles) Well, Kayla told me some wonderful things about you too.

Victoria:(smiles) Well, thank you. Kayla, you told me he was handsome. But you didn't tell me he was this handsome.

Kayla:(laughs) Mom.

Peter:(smiles) No. It's ok I'm very flattered.

Victoria: So, Peter when I'm going to meet your mom?

Peter: She should be coming any minute.

_**Peter's mom walks into clinic.**_

Stella:(smiles) Peter.

Peter: Hey Mom. (She hugs Peter) Mom, I'd like you meet a very special person. (He walks to Kayla) This is my fiancee Kayla.

Stella:(smiles) Oh Kayla, It's so nice to finally meet you honey.

Kayla:(smiles) It's nice to meet you too. (She shook her hand).

Stella:(smiles) Peter, She's gorgeous.

Peter:(smiles and wrapss his arm around Kayla). Yes, she is gorgeous. Mom, I'd like you to meet Kayla's mom Victoria. Victoria, this is my mom Stella.

Victoria:(She shook her hand) It's very nice to meet you, Stella.

Stella: It's very nice to meet you too, Victoria.

Kayla: Now, that you guys have met. We can go down to the cafeteria for coffee. While we're there we can talk about the wedding.

Stella: I'm up for it.

Victoria: Me too.

Peter: Alright let's go.

Kayla: You guys, go on ahead I'll catch up.

_**They head to the cafeteria.**_

Kayla: Guys, come with me I'm going to need some back up.

Lu: Gotcha.

Lana: Right behind you.

_**They left to go join them in the cafeteria.**_

_**A few minutes later Peter & Kayla are having coffee with their mothers and Lu & Lana are joining them in the cafeteria.**_

Victoria: So, have you guys set a date?

Kayla: Yes we did. The wedding is on June 21st.

Victoria:(smiles) What a perfect month to have the wedding on.

Stella: Yeah it is. So, Peter who's going to be your best man?

Peter: Well, I asked Nick to be the best man. But he's not going to make it. He has to attend a medical conference on that day. So I decided to ask Dylan instead.

Victoria: Well, that's good. So, Kayla have you picked who's going to be your maid of honor?

Kayla: Well, I'm having a hard time picking between Andy & Keisha. So, I decided to pick both of them as my maids of honor.

Victoria:(smiles) Aww, that's sweet of you to do that.

Kayla: Thanks. I hope Keisha makes it.

Victoria: I hope so too.

Lu: Me and Lana are going to be in the wedding as well. And we're also going to help Kayla with some of the wedding plans.

Victoria:(smiles) Thanks girls. I really appreciate for what you're doing for Kayla.

Lu:(smiles) It's no problem. Kayla's our best friend we'd do anything for her. She's like a sister to us.

Kayla:(smiles) Thanks Lu.

Lu: You're welcome Kayla.

_**2 months later. Only 1 Month away until the wedding and Kayla & Peter still have a few things to do until the wedding. Kayla just came out of the Operating room from observing open heart surgey in her blue scrubs. When all of a sudden Peter walks up to her.**_

Peter: Hey you.

Kayla: Hey

(She kisses him)

Peter: I've been looking all over for you.

Kayla: Well, you me found me what's up?

Peter:(smiles) How would you feel if we spend our honeymoon in the bahamas.

Kayla:(smiles) You're kidding me. The bahamas. What hotel are we going to stay at.

Peter:(smiles) That's the best part. We're staying at the Sandals Royal Bahamian Resort.

Kayla:(smiles) Oh my god. Sandals Royal Bahamian Resort. I heard Sandals is one of the most romantic honeymoon spots in the world.

Peter: I heard about that too.

Kayla:(wraps her arms around Peter's neck) Can you believe this. In one month we'll husband & wife.

Peter:(wraps his arms around Kayla's waist) I know, I can't wait to be your husband.

Kayla:(smiles) Well, I can't wait to be your wife.

_**They kissed and he lifted her up and twirled her around in his arms while they laughed.**_

_**The next day Lana was working at her desk and Lu comes out of her office.**_

Lu: Lana, do you have Jennifer's file?

Lana: Yeah. It's right here. (She hands the to Lu).

Lu: Thanks.

Kayla walks into the clinic.

Kayla: Hey Lana. Hey Lu.

Lana: Hey Girlie girl.

Lu: Hey Kayla.

Kayla: Are you guys busy today?

Lu: I'm not busy.

Lana: I'm not busy either. Why?

Kayla: Well, I was wondering if you guys want to go shopping for my wedding dress?

Lu: Sure. I'm up for it.

Lana: Me too.

Kayla: Great. We can go this afternoon.

Lana: Ok.

Lu: Sounds great.

_**Andy walks into the clinic.**_

Andy:(smiles) Surprise!!

Kayla:(excited) Oh my god. Andy(she hugs her) what are you doing here. I thought you were coming a week before the wedding.

Andy: Well, the girls and I decided to come a month early to surprise you.

Kayla:(smiles) I'm so glad you're here. Where're the girls.

Andy: They're right outside.(yelled) Come on in girls.

Jesse & Lizzie walks into the clinic.

Jesse & Lizzie: Hey Kayla.

Kayla:(smiles) Hey guys, (She hugs them) oh I missed you guys so much.

Lizzie:(smiles) We missed you too.

Kayla:(smiles) I'm so glad to see you guys.

Jesse:(smiles) We're so glad to see you too.

Lu:(smiles) Hey Andy.

Andy:(smiles) Delgado. (She hugs her) How are you?

Lu: I'm doing fine.

Andy: How's Jonas & little Milagro.

Lu: They're doing fine. Hey girls.

Jesse & Lizzie: Hey Lu. (They hug her)

Lu: You guys have gotten so big.

Lana:(smiles) Hey Andy.

Andy:(smiles) Hey Lana. (she hugs her) How are you?

Lana: I'm good. Hey guys.

Jesse & Lizzie: Hey Lana. (They hug her)

Lana: I haven't seen you guys in so long. So, how's Washington D.C.?

Jesse: It's good to be back home. But we really miss it here in philly.

Lu:(smiles) Well, we're so glad to see you guys.

Andy: We're glad to see you guys too.

Kayla: Well, Andy you came just in time because me, Lu, and Lana are going shopping for my wedding dress. You guys, want to come with us.

Andy: Sure. We love to.

Kayla: Great. we can all go this afternoon. Lu, do you know a bridal shop we can go to.

Lu: I know, the perfect one we can go to. It's where I got my wedding dress. This place has gorgeous dresses and great price. The owner is a good friend of mine.

Kayla: Great. Now I'll be able to find my dress there.

_**Later this afternoon. Kayla, Lu, Lana, Andy, Jesse, and Lizzie went to the bridal shop to find Kayla's dream dress. The owner of the store walks up to them.**_

Woman: Hi, I'm Miranda how can I help you. Oh hey Lu.

Lu: Hey Miranda, I like you to meet my friends and colleagues Lana Hawkins, Dr. Kayla Thornton, Surgeon general Dr. Andy Campbell, and her daughters Jesse & Lizzie.

Miranda: It's nice to meet all you. Now what can I for you?

Lu: Well, my friend Kayla is getting married in June. She's the one I told you about on the the phone.

Miranda:(smiles) Of course. Well, Con gratulations Kayla.

Kayla:(smiles) Thank you.

Miranda:(smiles) So, who's your fiancee and where did you guys meet?

Kayla:(smiles) Well, His name is Peter Riggs. He's a registered nurse, midwife, acupuncturist, and herdalist. And we meet at Rittenhouse.

Miranda: Well, you're one lucky woman.

Kayla:(smiles) Thank you.

Miranda: So, do have a certain dress you're looking for.

Kayla: No, I don't think so.

Miranda:(smiles) Well, I have the perfect dress for you to try on. I'll go get it and you can go try it on.

Kayla: Ok thanks.

_**She goes to the back and came out with the dress and gave it to Kayla.**_

Miranda: Here you go. (she points the direction to the dressing rooms) The dressing rooms right over there.

Kayla: Ok thanks.

_**She goes into the dressing room.**_

_**A few minutes later Kayla come out with dress on. Everyone was amazed.**_

Lu:(smiles) Oh Kayla, you look stunning.

Kayla:(smiles) You guys really love it.

Lana: Are you kidding. Kayla, you look so beautiful.

Andy:(smiles) You look like princess in that dress.

Jesse:(smiles) You look really beautiful Kayla.

Lizzie:(smiles) Yes you do.

Kayla:(smiles) Thanks guys.

The dress is a Satin Halter with beaded lace bodice. Features cathedral train embellished with beaded cut-out lace appliques rosette adornments.

Miranda:(smiles) I was right. That's the perfect dress for your wedding Kayla.

Kayla: Thank you Miranda. Do have a tiara and a veil to match this dress?

Miranda: Yes I do. (She grabs the tiara and veil from the counter). Here, try this on(she put the tiara on top of Kayla's head. Then she put the veil on Kayla).

Kayla: So, how does it look?

Lu:(smiles) It's perfect.

Andy:(smiles) Makes you even more beautiful.

Lana: Even better. When Peter see you down the isle. He's going to fall right back in love with you.

Kayla: Well, can I see how I look?

Miranda: Of course you can. There's a mirror behind you. So, when you're ready you can turn around to see yourself in the mirror. Ok.

Kayla: Ok(She takes a deep breath).

_**She turns around and saw herself in the mirror.**_

Kayla:(in tears) Oh my god. I look beautiful. I'm getting married.

Andy:(wraps her arms around Kayla and sets her chin on her shoulder). Yes you are. I think you should take this dress.

Kayla:(smiles) I will. So, who do I make the check out to?

Miranda: Well, I'm going to do your final measurements now and make sure it's perfect for your wedding day.

Kayla: Ok. Great thank you so much.

Miranda: You're welcome.

_**Later that night Kayla walks into the apartment.**_

Kayla: Hey sweetie

Peter: Hey babe.

_**They kissed.**_

Kayla: Guess who came to the clinic?

Peter: Who?

Kayla: Andy and the girls.

Peter:(smiles) You're kidding. I thought they're coming a week before the wedding.

Kayla:(smiles) They decided to come a month early to surprise us. They also went wedding dress shopping with me, Lu, and Lana.

Peter: Good. So, how did it go.

Kayla: Great. I got my wedding dress and the girls got their dresses too.

_**She notice there was a lot of wedding gifts on the coffee table)**_

Kayla: What's all this?

Peter: Wedding gifts.

Kayla: We're getting wedding gifts. When did the gifts arrive?

Peter: Two hours ago. Shall we open them.

Kayla: Let's do it.

_**They went over to the couch and sat down and they started opening the gifts.**_

Kayla: I'll open the first gift. (She opens the box and it was a video camera) Ohh, a video camera.

Peter: We can videotape home movies. I'll open the next one. (He opens the big box and it luggage) Alright luggage.

Kayla: We really need those for our honeymoon.(She opens the box and it was his and hers tennis rackets) Tennis Rackets. You know, I love to play some tennis.

Peter: I didn't know you play tennis.

Kayla: I play tennis in high school a long time ago. I'll teach you when we go to the bahamas.

Peter: That'll be cool.

Kayla: Good.

_**They started to open the rest of the presents.**_


	4. AN

Come on people. I'm looking for more reviews. So please send a review. Oh, by the way the next chapter of my story will be the Wedding & Honeymoon in one chapter and I'm going to have some surprise guests in this chapter so I can't tell you who they are so you just gonna have to wait and see who it is. So, if you have any ideas for my story send them to me.


	5. Chapter 5 The wedding

A month later. It's only 2 days until the wedding and all of the wedding arrangements were done. Lana was working at her desk when Lu came out of her office.

Lu: Lana

Lana: Yeah

Lu: What time is Amy's appointment with me?

Lana: (she looks at the appointment book) 1:30

Lu: Thanks. Have you picked up your dress from the bridal shop?

Lana: I picked it up yesterday afternoon. What about yours?

Lu: I'm going to pick it up this afternoon?

A familiar face walks into the clinic(Dana Stowe)

Dana: (smiles) Surprise.

Lu: (excited) Oh my god Dana. (She hugs her) What are you doing back in philly.

Dana: (smiles) Well, I've decided come and visit my old friends and colleagues again.

Lu: (smiles) I'm so happy you're here. I miss you.

Dana: I miss you too. Hey Lana.

Lana: (smiles) Hey baby girl. (She hugs her) How are things down at Virginia?

Dana: Thing are good. Busy but good.

Lu: How are Annie & Louise?

Dana: They're doing fine. My parents are watching them for me at home. So, enough about me what have you guys been up to since I left?

Lu: (smiles) Well, Dana I'm now married to a wonderful guy.

Dana: (smiles) That's great. what's his name?

Lu: Jonas Rey.

Dana: Wait a minute. Jonas Rey.

Lu: Yeah

Dana: The Jonas Rey. As in the local self-made Billionaire bachelor.

Lu: Exactly.

Dana: I thought you hate rich people.

Lu: I used to. But not anymore.

Dana: How did you meet him?

Lu: We met at the clinic.

Dana: You guys met here. At the RWHC, that's great and how's Marc?

Lu: He's fine. He's in college now in Arizona and I just recently had a baby about 3 months ago.

Dana: (smiles) Aww, you have a baby. Is it a boy or girl?

Lu: I have a daughter.

Dana: What did you name her?

Lu: Milagro.

Dana: (smiles) Ohh, that's a beautiful name. I'm so happy for you Lu.

Lu: (smiles) Thank you.

Dana: What about you Lana. What have you been doing since I left?

Lana: Well, you know I went back to school to earn my degree, right.

Dana: Right.

Lana: Well, I finally earn my degree in psychology and I'm now the "official - unofficial" free clinic psychiatrist.

Dana: (smiles) Wow, That's great. I'm so happy for you.

Lana: (smiles) Thank you.

Dana: So, how's the clinic?

Lu: It's good busy but good. Oh by the way... guess who's getting married?

Dana: Who?

Lu: I'll give you a hint. He works here at the RWHC as a registered nurse and midwife. He also rides a motorcycle.

Dana: (surprised) Peter. He's getting married.

Lu: That's right.

Dana: (smiles) That's fantastic. What's his fiancee's name?

Lu: Kayla Thornton.

Dana: You guys know her?

Lana: Yeah. We're friends with her.

Dana: How did they meet?

Lu: Well, they in the ER.

Dana: Does she work here as a nurse?

Lu: Actually, she works here as a doctor.

Dana: Wow. A doctor.

Lu: And chief resident.

Dana: Wow. She must be a good doctor.

Lana: She is. A very good one.

Peter walks out of the examine room.

Peter: (smiles) Hey Dana.

Dana: (smiles) Hey Peter. (she hugs him) How are you.

Peter: I'm fine. What are you doing here?

Dana: Well, I thought I come and see how are you guys are doing.

Peter: Well, it's great to see you. How are Annie & Louise?

Dana: They're fine. I heard you're getting married.

Peter: Yes, I am.

Dana: Well Congratulations.

Peter: Thank you.

Dana: When I'm going to meet your fiancee?

Peter: She should be coming down here on her break time.

Kayla walks into the clinic.

Kayla: Hey guys.

Lu: Hey stranger.

Lana: Hey girlie girl.

Peter: Hey you. Kayla, I'd like you to meet Lu's old partner and friend Dana Stowe. Dana, this my fiancee Kayla Thornton.

Dana: (smiles) So, this is Kayla. It's so nice to finally meet you. Lu and Lana told me some wonderful things about you.

Kayla: (smiles) It's nice to meet you too. (They shook hands) I heard some wonderful things about you too.

Dana: How long have you work here?

Kayla: 2 years now.

Dana: And how long have you been with Peter?

Kayla: We've been dating for a year.

Dana: (smiles) Wow! You guys, must be excited about your upcoming wedding.

Kayla: (smiles) Yeah. We're very excited about it.

Dana: So, when's the wedding?

Peter: June 21st.

Dana: (smiles) That's in 2 days. I'm so happy for you guys.

Peter: Thanks you. Hey guys, I've got a great idea . Dana, are you still going to be in town tihs week?

Dana: I think so. Why?

Peter: Well, why don't you come to the wedding. What do you think guys?

Lu: That's a good idea.

Lana: Yeah. Why don't you come.

Kayla: Yeah. We love to have you there.

Dana: I don't know. I don't want to impose.

Kayla: No I insist.

Dana: (smiles) Well, then I love to come.

Kayla: Great. I'll have Lana send you a invitiation to your hotel.

Lana: I'll give it to you tomorrow afternoon.

Dana: That'll be great. (she looks at her watch) Oh, I gotta go. I'll see you guys at the wedding.

Lu: See ya.

Lana: Bye.

(She leaves).

Kayla: She seems very nice. Why did she quit?

Lu: Because she wanted to take care of her two children. So, she decided to move back to her hometown in Virginia and they're both adopted. Plus, one of them has HIV.

Kayla: Wow, she must be a good mother.

Lana: She is a very good mother.

Kayla: I can't wait until we have our own family.

Peter: I can't wait either. We're going to be great parents one day.

Kayla: (smiles) Yeah we are.

Peter: (smiles) I bet our daughter will be beautiful as you.

Kayla: (smiles) I bet our son will be handsome as you.

Peter: I love you Kayla.

Kayla: I love you too.

They kissed.

The next day. A day before the wedding and all of the preparation were done. Lana was working at her desk as usually. When Lu came out of her office.

Lu: Hey Lana.

Lana: Yeah.

Lu: Are you busy tonight?

Lana: No. Why?

Lu: Well, since it's Kayla's last night as a single woman. I thought we could have a all girls slumber party.

Lana: That's a good idea. We could have it at my place.

Lu: That'll be perfect.

Kayla walks into the clinic.

Kayla: Hey guys.

Lu: Hey Kayla.

Lana: Hey kiddo, what are you doing down here?

Kayla: Well, I got a call from Andy telling me to meet her here.

Andy walks into the clinic.

Andy: Hey girls.

Lu: Hey Andy.

Lana: Hey Andy.

Kayla: Where have you been Andy. I left you a message on your cell phone.

Andy: Sorry. I had to go pick up our dresses from the bridal shop and on the way back I had to make a pit stop.

Kayla: (curious) What kind of pit stop?

Andy: Well, I had to pick up a special wedding gift for you.

Kayla: (anxious) Really. Where is it?

Andy: (smiles) It's right outside. (yelled) Girls, you can come in now.

Jesse & Lizzie walks into the clinic and after they walked in. Kayla's twin sister Keisha walks in with a smile on her face.

Jesse & Lizzie: Surprise.

Keisha: (smiles) Hey sis.

Kayla: (excited) Oh my god. Keisha (she hugs her) I'm so happy you're here. What are you doing here.

Keisha: (smiles) Well, I didn't want to miss my twin sister wedding.

Kayla: (smiles) I thought they wouldn't let you come.

Keisha: (smiles) Well, thank your friend Andy. She came to the institution. She talk to the director and she explain the whole thing to him and he agreed to let me come to the wedding.

Andy: (smiles) I even talked him into on letting her spend the night.

Kayla: Oh, Andy thank you so much. (she hugs her)

Andy: You're welcome Kayla. I know you really want your sister be there for your big day.

Lu: Well, since Keisha's spending the night. I thought us girls have a slumber party tonight in Kayla's honor.

Andy: That's sounds like fun.

Jesse: That's a good idea.

Lizzie: I think so too.

Keisha: I'm up for it.

Kayla: Me too. I really want to spend time with you guys before the big day.

Lu: Well, that's settle. Kayla, be sure to pack a overnight bag. Because that's where the slumber party is at tonight.

Kayla: Well, wish me luck. You know, I'm going to have a hard time leaving Peter.

Andy: Kayla, you know the rules. You can't see each other in each other in 24 hours. Because it's bad luck.

Kayla: I know.

Lu: You want me, Keisha, and Lana to pick you up.

Kayla: Yeah. That'll be great, thanks.

Later that evening Kayla was sitting on the couch reading a book. While she was waiting for the girls to come pick her up. Peter walks into the apartment.

Peter: Hey babe.

Kayla: Hey you. (She kisses him).

(He notices her bag on the floor).

Peter: You already packed for our honeymoon.

Kayla: (laughs) No, this is my overnight bag. I'm spending the over at Lana's. Remember, we're not suppose see each other in 24 hours.

Peter: Oh yeah that's right.

(She stands up)

Kayla: (wraps her arms around his neck) It's going to be so hard not seeing you for 24 hours.

Peter: (wraps his arms around her waist) I know, what time are you leaving?

Kayla: Well, Lu, Lana, and Keisha are picking me up in a few minutes. Why?

Peter: (smiles) Well, while you wait for them. How about a little hint before you leave. (They passionately kissed). Now, how was that?

Kayla: (smiles)Ok. You just got my temperature up and rising (He kisses her neck) and it's heating up.

Peter: Well, I'm glad you improved. (He picks her up in his arms)

Kayla: (laughs) Peter, what are you doing?

Peter: (smiles) Well, I thought we go finish this off in the bedroom.

Kayla: You think, you can do this in 5 minutes.

Peter: Well, it's worth a try.

Kayla: (laughs) But Peter the girls are going to pick me up any minute.

Peter: Well, then we better hurry.

They were about to go into the bedroom. When Lu, Lana, and Keisha walks into the apartment.

Lu: Hey Kayla. Peter, put her down. No lovey dovey until after the wedding. That's when you can have her.

Kayla: (anxious) Guys, a few more minutes please.

Keisha: You know, the rules sis. No lovey dovey until after the wedding.

He puts her down.

Kayla: I'm sorry about all of this, honey.

Peter: Don't worry about it, babe. At least we get to be alone tomorrow night.

Kayla: Yeah. That's true.

Lana: Come on Kayla. We gotta get going.

Lu: The sooner we get to Lana's. The sooner we start the slumber party.

Kayla: Ok. Keisha, can you grab my bag for me.

Keisha: Sure sis. (She grabs her bag).

Kayla: Well, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow at the alter.

Peter: (smiles) I'm looking forward to it. I love you

Kayla: (smiles) I love you too.

They kissed.

Girls: (smiles) Aww.

Kayla: (laughs) Would you guys cut it out.

Keisha: (smiles) Sorry sis. You guys, look so cute together.

Kayla: Thank you. Come on let's go.

Lu: Bye Peter. See you tomorrow.

Peter: See ya.

They leave.

A hour later at Lana's apartment. All the girls were in the living room and they're watching a movie called _**Down with Love. **_All of them were in their pajamas and each of them has on a mud mask.

Andy: Lu, how long we're gotta leave these masks on our faces?

Lu: Just a few more minutes, guys. Let the mask do it's job.

Lana: I feel like a cucumber salad.

Kayla: Me too.

Keisha: I can't even feel my face.

Jesse: This stuff stinks.

Lizzie: I know.

Lu: (looks at her watch) Alright guys, Time's up let's wash this stuff off.

Andy: Finally.

Lana: Yeah. Let's wash this stuff off.

They all headed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later the girls are back in the living room and they're still watching _**Down with Love. **_While they're stuffing their faces with ice cream, pizza, popcorn, potato chips, and s'mores.

Lu: (laughs) Guys, looks at us. Stuffing our faces with ice cream, pizza, popcorn, potato chips, and s'mores. I'm starting to get fat.

Andy: (smiles) I know. I'm getting fat too.

Lana: (laughs) I think all of us are.

They laughed.

Kayla: (smiles) I'm so glad I'm spending some time with you, guys. I can't believe the wedding is tomorrow.

Lu: (smiles) I know. Are you nervous?

Kayla: A little bit. Lana, thanks for letting me keep my wedding dress here.

Lana: It's no problem, kid.

Andy: Guys, this is suppose to be a slumber party. Let's do something fun to start this night off.

Jesse: Let's have a pillow fight.

Lu: A pillow fight. I gonna let off some steam. (She grabs a pillow from the couch).

Lana: A pillow fight. That's a start.

Lu: (laughs) Well, Lana try this on for size.

She hits Lana with the pillow.

Lana: Be smart, Lu.

Lu: (smiles) There goes some steam.

She hits Andy with the pillow.

Andy: Delgado.

Lu: (smiles) And a little more steam.

She hits Keisha with the pillow.

Keisha: Lu.

Lu: (smiles) And a little bit more steam.

Kayla: Lu, I swear if you hit me with that, I'm going to lay you out.

She hits her with the pillow.

Kayla: That's it.

Everyone grabbed a pillow and they start the pillow fight while laughing and having a good time.

A few hours later. Everyone was a sleep including Kayla. While she was sleeping she had a dream.

Music Background to the dream. Amor Real by Sin Banderea. In her dream she was walking into a ballroom where a lot of people are staring at her. She didn't know why everyone was staring at her. When she look she was in a _mystical blue sweetheart strapless ball gown with a bodice overlaid with a cut away embroidery design with sparklingbeads, and corset tie back closure meets the layered the tulle skirt. She also has on long white gloves, her hairis up in a classic french twist, and she also has on glass slippers._ She realizes she in her favorite fairy tale Cinderella. At the other end of the room Peter (Prince Charming) was waiting for her. When she walked up to him she smiles at him and he smiles at her. They both walked to the ballroom floor and they started dancing. They danced whole time while they're together. Later they took a walk in the garden. They were talking and laughing when suddenly he picked out a pink rose from the garden and gave it to her as a gift. After he gave her the rose he kissed her when all of a sudden the clock strikes midnight. When she heard it she ran and he ran after her. When she made it outside her magic faded away and her dress turn back into rags. Then she ran as fast as she could so she wouldn't be seen. When ha made it outside she was nowhere to be seen. When he looked he saw a glass slipper on the steps. He picked it up and he realize he must find her. Later he met up with her at her Stepmother's house. He gets down on one knee while she was sitting down. He placed the glass slipper onto her foot and it fit like a glove. He looked and smiles at her and she smiles back at him. They both stand up and they kissed. Later they were married and they ran out of the church and into their horse-drawn carriage. After they got into their carriage they waved to everyone. After they waved goodbye. They looked at each other and they kissed as they rode off into the sunset.

_**Amor Real(Real Love)by Sin Bandera**_

_**Un día más, se llena de color(A day more full of color)  
Y tú vendrás, llenandolo de amor(And you will come filling it from love)  
Ya no me preocupo al caminar(No longer I worry when walking)  
Porque tú estás aquí(Because your these here)  
Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da(And I lose all the fear that it gives me)  
Porque tú crees en mí(Because you believe in me)**_

Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar(You taught me to enjoy)  
Mi vida mucho más(My life much more)  
Dejando el sufrimiento atrás(Leaving behind the suffering back)  
Dándome… Dándome…(Giving)

Un amor real(A real love)  
Siempre tan natural(Always so natural)  
Lleno de libertad(Plenty of freedom)  
Lleno de dar(Plenty to give)  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar.(You are your who knows well what is to love).

Un día más, de mi pasión por ti(One day more of my passion by you)  
Y tú vendrás, para hacerme sentir(And you will come to make me feel)  
Que el límite de la felicidad, no llegará jamás(That the limit of the happiness never arrived )  
Que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa más(That the new dawn will bring one more a surprise)

Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar(You taught me to enjoy)  
Mi vida mucho más(My life much more)  
Dejando el sufrimiento atrás(Leaving behind the suffering back)  
Dándome… Dándome…(Giving)

Un amor real(A real love)  
Siempre tan natural(Always so natural)  
Lleno de libertad(Plenty of freedom)  
Lleno de dar(Plenty of giving)  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar…(You are your who knows well what is to love)…  
Vivir, disfrutar, reír, cantar y dar sin preguntar…(To live, to enjoy, to laugh, to sing and to give without asking)…

Un amor real(A real love)  
Siempre tan natural(Always so natural)  
Lleno de libertad(Plenty of freedom)  
Lleno de dar(Plenty of giving)  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es…(You are your who knows well what is)…

Un amor real(A real love)  
Siempre tan natural(Always so natural )  
Lleno de libertad(Plenty of freedom)  
Lleno de dar(Plenty of giving)  
Eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es… (You are your who knows well what is)…  
Amar.(to love)

After the dream was over she smiled and laughs softly in her sleep.

The next day. The big day(wedding Day). Kayla was still asleep when Lu, Lana, Andy, and Keisha walked up to Kayla real quiet.

Lu: (whispers in Kayla's ear) Kayla wake up.

Kayla: (in her sleep) Hmm, time is it?

Andy: It's 8:30.

She quickly wake up.

Kayla: Did I over slept?

Keisha: Don't worry sis. You didn't overslept.

Kayla: Good. What time is our hair appointment?

Lana: 10:00.

Kayla: Good. Gives me plenty of time to shower.

Lu: While you're in the shower. We'll get our things together. So, we can be ready to go.

Kayla: Ok.

She heads to the bathroom.

A few hours later Lu, Lana, Andy, Keisha, Kayla, Jesse, and Lizzie are at the beauty salon to get their hair done for the wedding. While Kayla was getting her hair done. She was in a daze.

Andy: Kayla

Kayla: (she snaps out of it) Yeah.

Andy: Are you ok.

Kayla: Yeah, I'm fine. I had a amazing dream last night.

Lu: What was it about?

Kayla: Well, Keisha remember that fairy tale story. What mom used to read to us when we were little?

Keisha: Yeah, I remember.

Lu: What was the story.

Kayla: Cinderella. I dreamed that I was Cinderella and Peter was Prince charming.

Andy: So, what happened in this dream?

Kayla: Well, I walked into this ballroom and there was a lot of people and they started to stare at me. When I looked down I was in a beautiful ball gown and I was also wearing glass slippers and I saw Peter waiting for me at the other end. When I walked up to him. He smiled at me and I smiled at him. Then we walked on to the ballroom floor and then we started dancing. Later we took a walk in the garden. Then he picked out a pink rose and he gave it to me as a present. Then we kissed and while we were kissing the clock strikes midnight. Then I ran off and he ran after me. When I made it outside. My dress turn back into rags and I started running again. When he made his way outside. He couldn't find me and he saw a glass slipper on the steps and he picked it up. Later he slips the glass slipper on to my foot and it fit. Later we were married and we ran out of the church and into our horse-drawn carriage and we rode off into the sunset.

Lana: Must of been a good dream, huh.

Kayla: (smiles) Yeah, it was and it gave me a idea to what to put in my vows.

Lu: So, did you write it down?

Kayla: Yes, it did.

Keisha: (anxious) Can we hear it?

Kayla: No, you guys are going to have to wait until the wedding.

Keisha: I guess we can wait.

Several hours later Peter was in his room at the church adjusting his white bow tie as he looked into the mirror. When suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Peter: (yelled) Come in.

Dylan and Jonas walks into the room with their tuxedos on.

Dylan: Hey Peter.

Jonas: Hey Peter.

Peter: Hey guys.

Jonas: Are you almost ready. It's almost time.

Peter: Yeah. Just give me a second.

He puts on his black tuxedo jacket and looked into the mirror.

Peter: Ok. I'm ready.

Dylan: (smiles) Are you nervous?

Peter: (smiles) Not at all. I can't wait to get married.

Jonas: (smiles) You really love Kayla, do you.

Peter: (smiles) Are you kidding. I'm very much in love with her. I've been in love with her ever since we met.

Dylan: (smiles) I'm really happy for the both of you.

Peter: (he hugs him) Thanks, Dylan. Oh by the way... thanks again for agreeing to be my best man.

Dylan: It's no problem. You've been a good friend this past year.

Peter: Well, you've been a good friend, too.

A knock at the door.

Peter: (yelled) Come in.

A man walks into the room in his tuxedo.

Man: Hey Peter.

Peter: Mr Thornton come on in. Guys, this is Kayla's dad Brian Thornton. Mr. Thornton these are some of my groomsmen Dr. Dylan West and Jonas Rey.

Dylan: Hi (he shook his hand).

Jonas: (he shook his hand) It's very nice to meet you.

Brian: It's very nice to meet you both. (He rummaged into his pocket and pulls out a small blue box). Peter, Kayla told me to give you your wedding present. (He hands it to him).

Peter: Thanks. (he opens it and inside it was a pocket watch). Wow, it's a pocket watch.

Dylan: A nice one, too.

Brian: (smiles) Read what it says on the back.

Peter: (He turn the watch over to the back and reads) To Peter with love Kayla.

Dylan: (he patted him on the shoulder). Looks like your girl is very special to you.

Peter: (smiles) Yeah, she is.

Brian: Well, let's get this wedding started.

Peter: Let's go

They all walked out of the room.

Meanwhile in Kayla's room at the church. She's sitting in front of the vanity mirror. She's dabbing perfume on each of her earlobe and she's in her long floral luxurious liquid satin dressing robe with her hair all done. (her hair is in a half up/half down do) When suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Kayla: (yelled) Come in.

Lu, Lana, Andy, and Keisha walked in with their dresses on. The bridesmaids are marine (blue) sleeveless satin A-line dress with surplice neckline, beaded straps, and beaded empire waist. Andy and Keisha's dresses is a strapless satin A-line dress with cascading back.

Keisha: Hey sis. You almost ready.

Kayla: Almost. I'm about to put on my make-up.

Lu: (smiles) Are you nervous?

Kayla: (smiles) No. I've waited for this day for so long. I'm finally going to married the man of my dreams.

Andy: (smiles) We're so happy for you, Kayla.

Kayla: (smiles) Thanks.

Lu: Do you have everything ready?

Kayla: Yeah, I think so. But I don't have anything that's borrowed.

Lu goes to her bag and pulls out a pearl bracelet.

Lu: (smiles) Well, you do now. (she hands her the bracelet).

Kayla: Oh, Lu this is the bracelet that you wore on your wedding. Oh, I couldn't.

Lu: I want you to wear it.

Kayla: Are you sure?

Lu: Yes, I'm sure. Just be sure to give it back to me after the wedding.

Kayla: (smiles) I will promise. Thanks, Lu (she hugs her).

Lu: (smiles) You're welcome, Kayla.

Kayla: Alright. Let's see... My somthing old is my mom's old handkerchief, My something new is my wedding dress, My somthing borrowed is Lu's pearl bracelet, and My something blue is my garter. I guess, I got everything ready.

A knock at the door.

Kayla: (whispers) Please, don't let that be Peter. You guys know I can't see him until the wedding.

Andy: Don't worry, I'll get rid of him. (yelled) Who is it?

Araya: (voice) It's Araya, Jesse, and Lizzie.

Kayla: (sigh of relief) That was close.

Andy: (yelled) Come on in, guys.

Araya, Jesse, and Lizzie walks into the room with their bridesmaids dresses on Araya also brought in a dozen red roses and little light blue box with her.

Jesse: Some of the guests are starting to show up.

Kayla: Already.

Jesse: Yeah, it's almost packed.

Kayla: Wow.

Araya: The florist sent these flowers to you. (She gives the flowers to Kayla).

Lana: Who sent you the flowers?

Kayla: I don't know.

Lu: Read the card.

She opens the card and she reads it.

Kayla: (reads) To the most beautiful bride on her wedding day. In several minutes will be husband & wife. I can't wait to be your husband and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I'll see you at the alter. Love always Peter.

Girls: Aww.

Keisha: (smiles) Oh my gosh, he's so romantic.

Kayla: (smiles) I know.

Araya: (she hands the box to Kayla) Peter also told me to give this to you.

Kayla: This must be my wedding present from him.

Andy: (anxious) Open it and see what it is?

She opens it and inside it was a crystal y-shaped necklace and earring set.

Kayla: (surprised) This is the necklace & earrings I wanted. How did he know.

Lu: Those earrings and that necklace are very pretty.

Lana: I think you should wear these for the wedding.

Kayla: (smiles) I am.

Keisha: (smiles) Come on girls. Let's get this beautiful bride ready for her wedding.

Lu: Alright girls. Let's do this. Kayla, I'm going to finish your make-up.

Lana: I'll go get your shoes and garter, ready.

Kayla: Thanks, guys.

Araya: Me, Jesse, and Lizzie are gonna go get the bouquets.

Keisha: I'll help Kayla get into her wedding dress.

Andy: And I'll help Kayla with her tiara and veil.

Lu: Alright, guys. We got several minutes to turn Kayla into a beautiful bride. So, let's do it.

Jesse: Let's go get the bouquets.

Araya, Jesse, and Lizzie walks out of the room.

Several minutes later Kayla was in her wedding dress and ready to take that walk down the aisle. Andy had just placed the veil onto Kayla's head. Kayla's tiara was a Medium Silver Tiara with scroll Leaves and AB Crystals and Fingertip Length Veil, 2 Tiers with Pencil Edge and Beaded Flower Embroidery.

Andy: Ok. I think you're ready.

Kayla: So, how do I look?

Lu: (smiles) You look beautiful.

Lana: (smiles) You look amazing.

Keisha: (smiles) You look gorgeous, sis.

Andy: (smiles) When Peter sees you down that aisle. He's going to fall right back in love with you.

Kayla: Well, can I see how I look?

Andy: Sure, the mirror is right behind you. When you're ready you can turn around and you can see yourself in the mirror, ok.

Kayla: Ok (She takes a deep breath).

She turns around and saw herself in the mirror.

Kayla: (in tears) Oh my god, I look very beautiful. I'm getting married, today.

Lu: There's something I want to say to you, Kayla.

Kayla: What?

Lu: (smiles) When you and Peter first started dating. I knew something was going on between two of you. I see you guys talking and laughing. I could tell there is some chemistry between you and Peter. When I see you with him, he always has a big smile on his face and I could tell you're very special to him and he's very special to you.

Kayla: (smiles) Thanks, Lu. (She hugs her).

Keisha: I want to say something, too.

Kayla: What?

Keisha: (smiles) Kayla, when you first introduce me to Peter. I knew, deep down that he's the right man for you. Because he loves you, he takes care of you, and he makes you very happy. Any man who loves you as much as I love you is okay with me.

Kayla: (smiles) I love you, too Kee.

She hugs her and they let go of each other.

Keisha: Don't make me an aunt too soon, okay.

Kayla: (laughs) I won't. I can't believe this day is finally here.

Lana: (smiles) We know, you look really beautiful. We're so happy for you!

Kayla: (smiles) Thank you, all of you. You're all the greatest friends I could ever ask for. I love you, guys.

Lana: (smiles) We love you, too kid.

Lana hugged her. Andy, Lu, and Keisha joined in and they all laughed.

Jesse walks into the room.

Jesse: Hey guys, it's time.

Keisha: Let's get this wedding started.

Lu: Come on, guys. Let's get into our positions.

Kayla: You guys, go on ahead. I want to talk to Andy alone.

Lu: Ok. We'll see you out there.

Kayla: Ok.

They walked out of the room.

Kayla: Andy, I just want to say thanks for bringing my sister here and for being there for me. You're like a second mother to me.

Andy: (smiles) Oh, you're welcome Kayla. I love you like you were my own daughter.

Kayla: (she hugs her) I love you, too Andy and thanks again.

Kayla's dad walks into the room.

Brian: (smiles) Hey, sweetheart.

Kayla: (smiles) Hi, dad.

Andy: I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you out there.

Kayla: Okay.

Andy walks out of the room.

Brian: (smiles) You look beautiful, honey.

Kayla: (smiles) Thanks, dad.

Brian: (smiles) I can't believe my little girl is getting married.

Kayla: (smiles) You're not going to try and talk me out of this.

Brian: (laughs) No, I don't want to take away your happiness. Peter's a good man and he's going to take good care of you.

Kayla: (smiles) Yes, he is. He's going to take real good care of me and love me for the rest of our lives.

Brian: (smiles) I know. I love you, sweetheart.

Kayla: (smiles) I love you, too dad.

She hugs him and they let go of each other.

Brian: (he held out his arm) You ready?

Kayla: (she took his arm) I always have been.

They walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, the ceremony began and the music began to play pachelbel "canon".

The two flower girls walked down the aisle, Araya walked down with a groomsmen, Jesse walked down with a groomsmen, Lizzie walked down with a groomsmen, Lana walked down with a groomsmen, Lu walked down with Jonas, and Andy & Keisha walked down the aisle together with Dylan.

After everyone was in their positions, the wedding march began to play and everyone stood up and looked back towards the closed doors.

The doors opened and Kayla & her father began to walk slowly down the aisle. Kayla stared at Peter and smiled happily at the love of her life standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her.

As Peter watched and waited patiently for Kayla to reach the end of the aisle, he couldn't help but feel like the happiest man alive. He admired her beauty and he smiled at her happily as she smiled at him and he began to love her more than ever.

When Kayla and her father reached the end of the aisle, Kayla's dad lifted up her veil and put it over her head.

Brian: (smiles) I love you, sweetheart!

Kayla: (smiles) I love you, too dad!

He kissed her cheek and Peter walked up to them.

Brian: (he shook his hand) Take good care of her, son.

Peter: (smiles) I will, sir. I promise.

They hugged and Kayla took Peter's arm. They looked at each other and smiled as the ceremony began.

The minister gave the signal for everyone to sit down.

Minister: Who gives this woman to be married.

Brian: Her mother and I do.

The minister nodded and her father sat down as Kayla and Peter walked up closer to the minister.

Minister: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together in the presence of family, friends, and loved ones in purpose of uniting in holy matrimony... Peter Riggs and Kayla Thornton. With each of their vows and these two people become joined as one. If any person can show just because why they should not be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold your peace.

No one says anything and the minister continued.

Minister: Do you, Peter Riggs, take Kayla Thornton to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor, and keep her for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

Peter: I do.

Minister: Do you, Kayla Thornton, take Peter Riggs to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor, and keep him for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

Kayla: I do.

Minister: Peter and Kayla, you have come here today to signify your love for each other in marriage. Would you please join hands as you declare your vows to one another.

Kayla turned to Keisha and handed her bouquet to her. Kayla and Peter turned to each other and they held hands and gazed into each others eyes as they smiled at each other.

Peter: (smiles) Kayla, our day has finally come. It'll be one of the most memorable days of our lives. When I first saw you for the first time. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever lay eyes on. You immediately took my breath away. It took me a whole lot of courage to go talk to you. After that day I realizes I wanted to get to know you little better. We were friends for a year and it grew into love. Your smile, your laughter, your compassion, your loving spirit, and your beauty is one of the most things I love about you. You are my whole world, my everything, and I'll love you forever as my wife.

Kayla smiled and a tear streamed down her cheek.

Kayla: (whispers) I love you too.

She took a deep breath.

Kayla: (smiles) Peter, for the past 2 years I've known you has been the best 2 years of my life. When I first met you in the ER. I thought I wasn't interested in you. But when I got to know you a little bit better. You turned out to be the most amazing guy I've ever met. You were always my best friend and my true love. You were always there for me when I need you. You always gave me the love I need if I've ever had a bad day. When I look at you and I finally realizes I found my prince charming and you found your Cinderella. Meeting you was the best thing I've ever did in my whole life and I'll love you always as my husband.

Peter smiled at her and Kayla smiled at him. Keisha & Andy smiled at them.

Minister: (smiles) May I have the rings, please.

The ring bearer gave Peter & Kayla's rings to the minister. He handed Kayla's ring to Peter. Peter took Kayla's left hand and held it before slipping the ring onto her finger.

Minister: "Peter as you place the ring onto Kayla's finger, please repeat: "I, Peter Riggs"

Peter: "I, Peter Riggs..."

Minister: "Take thee, Kayla Thornton."

Peter: "Take thee, Kayla Thornton."

Minister: "To be my wedded wife."

Peter: "To be my wedded wife."

Minister: "I promise to love and comfort you from this day forward."

Peter: "I promise to love and comfort you from this day forward."

Minister: "I promise to respect you, forsaking all others and holding only onto you."

Peter: "I promise to respect you, forsaking all others and holding only onto you."

Minister: With this ring, I thee wed.

Peter: With this ring, I thee wed.

Peter slipped the ring onto Kayla's finger and she smiled at him. The minister handed Peter's ring to Kayla. Kayla took Peter's left hand and held it befor slipping the ring onto his finger.

Minister: Kayla's as you place the ring onto Peter's finger, please repeat: "I, Kayla Thornton."

Kayla: "I, Kayla Thornton."

Minister: "Take thee Peter Riggs."

Kayla: "Take thee Peter Riggs."

Minister: "To be my wedded husband."

Kayla: "To be my wedded husband."

Minister: "I promise to love and comfort you from this day forward."

Kayla: "I promise to love and comfort you from this day forward."

Minister: "I promise to respect you, forsaking all others and holding only onto you."

Kayla: "I promise to respect you, forsaking all others and holding only onto you."

Minister: With this ring, I thee wed.

Kayla: With this ring, I thee wed.

Kayla slipped the ring onto Peter's finger and a tear fell from her eyes as Peter smiled at her. Lu and all the girls smiled at them.

Minister: Peter and Kayla, by virture of the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband & wife. Congratulations! You may kiss your beautiful bride.

Peter and Kayla turned to each other and they smiled. Peter gently held Kayla's face and Kayla put her hands on his waist as they shared a romantic, passionate kiss.

After Peter and Kayla parted and they smiled at each other.

Minister: (smiles) Ladies and Gentleman, it is my privilege to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Peter Riggs.

Peter and Kayla turned around and everyone cheered and applauded as they stood up. Kayla smiled at Keisha and hugged her, and then Keisha handed her bouquet back to Kayla.

Peter and Kayla walked back down the aisle hand in hand as the ending of the wedding march played. Keisha and Andy joined arms with Dylan. Lu, Lana, Lizzie, Jesse, and Araya joined with their groomsmen and they walked back down the aisle.

A few minutes later, everyone cheered and applauded as Peter and Kayla walked outside of the church and everyone threw pink, red, white, and yellow rose pedals and rice over them. After they made it down steps. They kissed right in front of everyone and everyone cheered.

Before getting into the limo, Kayla turned around and threw her bouquet. Keisha caught the bouquet and Kayla & Peter smiled.

Later during the reception. Peter and Kayla danced slowly to the song:_** When I said I do by Clint Black & Lisa Hartman Black **_for their first dance as husband & wife. While they were dancing, they looked into each others eyes and smiled.

Kayla: (smiles) I can't believe we did it. We're finally husband & wife. It's a amazing thing isn't it.

Peter: (smiles) Yeah it is. I love you, Mrs. Riggs.

Kayla: (smiles) I love you, too Mr. Riggs.

They kissed. After the song ended everybody danced to the song: _**The Way You Look Tonight by Steve Tyrell**_.

While Lu & Lana were talking. Dana walks up to them.

Dana: (smiles) Hi, guys.

Lu: (smiles) Hey Dana.

Lana: (smiles) Hey, Dana. So, how did you enjoy the wedding?

Dana: (smiles) That was a beautiful ceremony. Kayla look like a princess when she walked down that aisle and you guys, look stunning when you walked down that aisle too.

Lu: (smiles) Thanks Dana. Kayla picked out the perfect dresses for us to wear for the wedding.

Lana: (smiles) She also picked out 2 very special dresses for her maids of honor.

Dana: Who were the maids of honor?

Lu: Her friend & former colleague Andy Campbell and her twin sister Keisha.

Dana: Now who's Andy Campbell?

Lu: She was your replacement right after you moved back to Virginia. We work together for 2 years and then she and her two daughters moved back to Washington D.C. after she was named surgeon general.

Dana: Was she and Kayla close?

Lana: They're very close. Andy is like a second mother to Kayla and Kayla is like big sister to Jesse and Lizzie. When Kayla moved to Philly 2 years ago, her apartment building burn down and Andy was nice enough to let Kayla move in with her.

Dana: That was very nice for her to do that.

Lu: Yeah. It was.

Andy walks up to Lu, Lana, and Dana.

Andy: (smiles) Hey guys.

Lu: Hey Andy.

Lana: Hey Andy.

Lu: Andy, this is my friend and former colleague Dana Stowe. Dana, this is Andy Campbell she was your replacement after you left.

Andy: (she shook her hand) It's so nice to finally meet you. I heard some wonderful things about you.

Dana: (smiles) Well, I heard some wonderful things about you too. I heard you used to be a soldier in the army.

Andy: That's right. The army made a doctor out of me.

Dana: Are you very close to Peter & Kayla.

Andy: (smiles) I'm very close to them. I was her mentor all through her residency and my daughters Jesse & Lizzie are crazy about Kayla. It's like they have a big to talk to about everything. They're even crazy about Peter too and I'm so glad that Peter & Kayla got Married. I hope they have a wonderful life together.

Dana: (smiles) I hope so too.

Keisha walk over to them.

Keisha: Hey guys.

Lu: (smiles) Hey Keisha.

Lana: Hey kiddo.

Andy: Hey Keisha.

Lu: Keisha, this is my friend and former partner Dana Stowe. Dana, this is Kayla's twin sister Keisha.

Keisha: (smiles) It's very nice to meet you, Dana.

Dana: (she shook her hand) It's nice to meet you, too. You must be very thrilled about your sisters marriage.

Keisha: (smiles) Are you kidding. I never seen my sister this happy before. When I first met Peter, I knew he was the perfect guy for my sister. Because he loves her, he takes care of her, and he's always there for her. It's like a love story to me.

Dana: (smiles) Yeah, it sure does.

Lu, Lana, Andy, Dana and Keisha were all looking at Peter & Kayla slow dancing.

Lu: (smiles) They make a wonderful couple. I can't stop staring at them.

Lana: (smiles) I know. I can't stop either.

Andy: (smiles) They look so happy.

Keisha: (smiles) They look very happy.

Dana: (smiles) Very.

After the song ended. The next song the Dj played _**Because you loved me by Celine Dion**_.

Kayla's dad walked over Kayla & Peter. He tapped on Peter's shoulder and Peter turned around.

Brian: (smiles) Excuse me, but may I cut in and steal a dance with my daughter?

Peter and Kayla laughed.

Peter: (smiles) Of course. I'll go find my mom and see if she would mind dancing with her son.

Kayla: (laughs) Okay.

Peter: (smiles) Save me the next dance, okay?

Kayla (smiles) I will.

Peter kissed Kayla. Kayla grabbed her dad's hand and they began to dance. Peter walked over to his mom.

Brian: (smiles) I'm so happy for you, honey!

Kayla: (smiles) Thanks, dad! I'm happy for me too.

Brian: Peter's a good man, he's going to take good care of you and my future grandchildren one day.

Kayla: (smiles) Yes, he will. Dad, even though Peter's my husband and he's going to care for me for the rest of our lives. I just want you to know that I'll always be your daughter and you will always be my dad.

Brian: I know, honey.

She kissed his cheek.

Kayla: (smiles) I love you dad!

Brian: (smiles) I love you too honey.

They continued dancing.

Peter was dancing with his mom.

Stella: (smiles) Congratulations, Peter!

Peter: (smiles) Thanks, mom.

Stella: (smiles) I'm so happy for you. Kayla's a wonderful woman and I know you two will be very happy together.

Peter: I know we will. I'm still always here as your son though.

Stella: I know.

He kissed her cheek and the song ended.

Stella: (smiles) Now go dance with your wife.

He smiled and hugged his mom.

Peter: (smiles) I love you mom.

Stella: (smiles) I love you too honey.

She kissed his cheek.

Stella: Go...

Peter walked over to Kayla and her dad.

Peter: (smiles) Hey, you mind if I steal a dance with my wife for this next song?

Brian: (smiles) No, not at all.

Kayla smiled and her dad walked back to the table. The next song the Dj played was _**After All by Cher & Peter Cetera**_. Kayla grabbed Peter's hand and they began to dance.

Kayla smiled when she heard the song playing.

Kayla: (smiles) Oh my gosh, you remembered.

Peter: (smiles) Of course I did. You sing it almost all the time and besides this is the first song we danced to when we had our first Valintine's day together.

Kayla: (smiles) You're the best.

Peter: I can't wait to start a family.

Kayla: I can't wait either. You're going to be a good father someday.

Peter: And you're going to be a good mother.

Kayla: (smiles) I love you.

Peter: (smiles) I love you, too babe.

They kissed.

A few minutes later, While Peter and Kayla were talking to Kayla's Parents. A surprise guest walks up to them(Hilary Scott).

Kayla: (smiles) Hi Hilary. (she hugs her) I'm so glad you came.

Hilary: (smiles) I'm so glad you both invited me. I just want to congratulate the two of you on your marriage and I hope you guys have a long and wonderful life together.

Kayla: Thank you. Hilary, I like you to meet my parents. Mom, Dad this is Hilary Scott the head of Rittenhouse Hospital.

Victoria: (smiles) Hilary, it's so nice to finally meet you. (she shook her hand) I heard some wonderful things about you.

Hilary: (smiles) Well, thank you. Kayla, told me some wonderful things about you too. It's very nice to meet you both. I just want to say that your daughter is one gifted and talented doctor. You must be very proud of her.

Brian: (smiles) We're very much proud of her.

Kayla: (smiles) Thanks, dad.

Keisha walks up to them.

Keisha: Hey guys.

Kayla: Hey sis.

Victoria: (smiles) Hey sweetie.

Brian: (smiles) Hey honey.

Peter: Hey Keisha.

Kayla: Keisha, this is Hilary Scott the head of Rittenhouse Hospital. Hilary, this is my twin sister Keisha.

Keisha: (smiles) It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Scott.

Hilary: (smiles) It's very nice to meet you too, Keisha and please call me Hilary.

Keisha: (smiles) Ok, Hilary.

Hilary: You must be very happy for your sister.

Keisha: (smiles) I'm very happy for my sister. Peter's a great guy.

Peter: (smiles) Thanks, Keisha. Somday in the future you will be walking down that aisle. After all you did caught the bridal bouquet.

Keisha: (laughs) Yes, I did caught it and I can't wait until it happens. But I haven't found my prince charming yet. But he's still out there.

Kayla: (smiles) Someday it'll happen.

Keisha: (smiles) Thanks, sis. I'm sorry to break this up. Because you guys gotta change into your getaway clothes.

Victoria: That's right. You guys gotta leave for your honeymoon any minute.

Kayla: Come on, Peter. Let's go change our clothes.

Peter: Okay.

Peter & Kayla left to go change out of their formal attire.

A few minutes later, Peter and Kayla changed into their getaway clothes so they could leave for their honeymoon. Kayla wore a Sleeveless chiffon short dress with satin beaded straps. She also have a Solid(white)Pashmina wrap and Sandal With Rhinestones on Straps and Up The Heel. Peter wore a regular suit. They walked out, and then Peter and Kayla walked up to their families and said their goodbyes.

Keisha: (smiles) Bye sis! Have a great time.

Kayla: (she hugs her) Thanks! I will, I love you!

Keisha: I love you too!

She lets go of Kayla and smiled at Peter.

Peter: See ya, Keisha!

Keisha: Have fun!

Peter: Thanks. We will!

He lets go of Keisha and walked over to his mom.

Peter: (he hugs his mom) Bye mom.

Stella: Bye Peter! I love you.

Peter: I love you too!

She kissed his cheek, then hugged Kayla.

Stella: (she hugs her) Bye Kayla! Have a great time, honey.

Kayla: Thanks! We will! Bye.

Kayla walked over to her parents.

Kayla: Bye mom! I love you!

Victoria: (she hugs her) Bye sweetie! Have a wonderful honeymoon! I love you.

Kayla: I love you too!

Peter hugged her mom, and then Kayla walked over to her dad.

Kayla: Bye dad! I love you.

Brian (he hugs her) I love you too. Have a great honeymoon.

Kayla: (smiles) Thanks. I will!

Kayla kissed his cheek, then Peter shook his hand.

Brian: (he shook his hand) Bye son! Take good care of my daughter.

Peter: (smiles) Yes, sir. I promise I will.

Brian smiled and hugged him Kayla blew all of them a kiss, and the she grabbed Peter's hand and they ran through the crowd to their limo. As Peter and Kayla ran through the crowd Everyone threw pink, red, white, and yellow rose pedals and rice over them. Before they got into their limo. They hugged their friends goodbye and they got into their limo.

They waved goodbye as the limo drove off and everyone waved goodbye as they drove off.

Kayla: (smiles) I can't wait until we get to the bahamas.

Peter: I know. But our plane leaves tomorrow.

Kayla: (curious)Why did you say that?

Peter: Because I got us a hotel room for the night.

Kayla: (smiles) Really.

Peter: (smiles) Yeah. I really want our first night as husband & wife to be special.

Kayla: (smiles) I want it to be special, too.

Peter: (smiles) I love you, Mrs. Riggs.

Kayla: (smiles) I love you, too Mr. Riggs.

They Kissed.

Later that night Peter and Kayla check into their hotel room for the night. So they could celebrate their first night as husband & wife. While Kayla was in the bathroom. Peter took off his jacket and tie. He unloosen his collar shirt then he opened a bottle of champagne and poured it into the two champagne flute glasses.

Peter: (calls out) Baby, are you gonna come out anytime soon.

Kayla: (voice) I'll be out in a second.

In the bathroom Kayla's dabbing perfume on each of her earlobe with her hair softly down.

Kayla: (calls out) Ok. Here's comes your beautiful wife.

Kayla checked her her make-up one more time then walked out of the bathroom. When Peter saw Kayla, his jaw slighty dropped at how beautiful she was in her satin negligee gown crossed lace.

Peter: (amazed) Whoa! You look... wow.

Kayla: (smiles) I'll take that as a compliment.

He gaves her a glass of champagne.

Peter: Here's to our first night as husband & wife.

They clinked their glasses together and took a sip. He took her glass and sets it on the table.

Peter: (wraps his arms around her waist) Now, you want to pick up where we left off from last night.

Kayla: (wraps her arms around his neck) Why not.

He started kissing her neck and they kissed passionately and it got more passionate. Then he picked her up in his arms and gently laid her on their bed as they kissed.

She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on to floor and looked at the candle next their bed, than blew it out. They continued to kiss and it got very passionate. They ended up making love. 


	6. Chapter 6 The honeymoon

_**The next day, Peter & Kayla walked into Sandals Royal Bahamiam Resort in the Bahamas on their honeymoon. When they walked into the hotel they didn't know that the resort was beautiful.**_

Peter: I'm going to go check in. I'll be right back.

Kayla: Okay.

_**Peter walked up to the Reception/front desk to check in.**_

Woman: (smiles) Welcome to the Sandals Royal Bahamiam spa Resort & offshore Island. How can I help you?

Peter: Hi, I'm checking in with my wife. It should be under Peter Riggs.

_**The woman looked up his name on the computer.**_

Woman: Oh, yes you book the Royal village honeymoon villa suite. Let me get your room key and I'll be right back.

Peter: Okay. Thanks.

_**She went to get the key and Peter walked up to Kayla.**_

Peter: She getting the key.

Kayla: (smiles) Okay. Peter, this place is a amazing! I can't believe we're here.

Peter: (wraps his arms around her waist) Well, the best thing about being here is I get to spend my vacation time with my beautiful wife.

Kayla: (wraps her arms around his neck) Well, thank you Mr. Riggs.

Peter: (smiles) You're welcome Mrs. Riggs.

_**The receptionist came back with the key and Peter walked back to the front desk.**_

Receptionist: (she hands him the key). Here's your key Mr. Riggs.

Peter: Thank you.

A butler walks up to them.

Receptionist: This is Raymond. He's going to take your bags to your room and he's going to be your butler. Also you'll be given concierge and room service throughout your stay and if you have any trouble or questions feel free to call the front desk.

Peter: Okay

Receptionist: (smiles) Well, if there's nothing else. Have a wonderful honeymoon and enjoy your stay.

Peter: Thank you.

Peter and Kayla followed the butler to their room.

_**A few minutes later, The butler unpacked all of Peter and Kayla's clothes and put them into the drawers. After he was finish unpacking, he was getting ready to leave.**_

Raymond: If you need anything else, let me know.

Peter: Ok. Thanks.

_**Raymond leaves the room.**_

Kayla: Let's go see what our room looks like.

_**Peter and Kayla walked up to their room. When they got there, Peter opened the door**_.

Peter: There's one something I wanna do before we go in.

Kayla: What?

Peter bent over and picked Kayla up and held her in his arms.

Kayla: (laughs) Peter, what are you doing?

Peter: (smiles) Carrying my beautiful wife over the threshold.

_**Peter and Kayla laughed and he walked into their room, then set Kayla down and closed the door.**_

Kayla: Peter, our room looks so romantic.

Peter: You're telling me.

Kayla: We even have a outdoor patio.

_**She opens the doors to the patio.**_

Kayla: (amazed) Wow! We have beautiful view of the lush gardens and pool. We're definitely are in paradise.

Peter: (wraps his arms around her). Yes, we are.

Kayla closes the doors.

Peter: Well, since our suitcases are unpacked. What do you want to do first?

Kayla: Let's go take a walk on the beach. There'll be plently of time for relaxing.

Peter: (wraps his arms around her waist). We'll save the relaxing for tonight.

Kayla: (wraps her arms around his neck). Now, that I can't wait.

_**They kissed.**_

Kayla: Before we go to the beach. I gonna change into my swimsuit.

Peter: Ok.

_**She goes into the bathroom.**_

_**A few minutes later, Kayla walks out of the bathroom in her bikini with a skirt around it.**_

Peter: (amazed) Whoa.

Kayla: What?

Peter: (smiles) This is my first time seeing you in a bikini and I have never seen you look this gorgeous before.

Kayla: Well, thank you.

Peter: You ready?

Kayla: Yeah.

Peter: Okay, let's go.

_**They walked down to the beach. They walked hand in hand on the sand right by the shoreline with the water flowing by their feet.**_

Kayla: I can't believe we're walking on the beautiful beaches of the bahamas.

Peter: (smiles) No long hours.

Kayla: (smiles) No patients.

Peter: (smiles) No deliverings

Kayla: (smiles) And no working overtime. Just you, me, and this beautiful beach.

Peter: It can't get any better then this. You know what I want to do right now?

Kayla: What?

Peter: I want to pick you up(he lifted her up in his arms)and twirl you around.

_**Peter and Kayla laughed as he twirled her around in his arms.**_

_**Later that night Peter and Kayla were relaxing in the whirlpool. Peter wrap his arms around Kayla while in the whirlpool.**_

Kayla: (smiles)I can't believe this is our first night here in the bahamas.

Peter: (smiles) You know what I like about tonight.

Kayla: What?

Peter: (smiles)Being here with you.

Kayla: (smiles) Now that's the best part. Peter, since we're going to be relaxing tonight(she wraps her arms around his neck)How about a sneak preview?

Peter: (smiles) Why not?

_**They kissed passionately and he started kissing her neck. They continued to kiss and it got more passionate.**_

_**The next day, Kayla was sitting in the pool area by their room. While she was reading a magazine. A woman(about Kayla's age)walks up to her**_.

Woman: Hi, is this seat taken?

Kayla: No, go ahead.

She sat next to her.

Kayla: You here on your honeymoon?

Woman: Yeah. When did you guys arrived?

Kayla: We got here yesterday. What about you?

Woman: Well, we've been here for 3 days.

Kayla Wow.

Woman: Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lindsay Brooks.

Kayla: (She shook her hand)I'm Kayla Riggs. So, how's the resort here?

Lindsay: This place is great. They have 8 restaurants, 7 pools, 6 whirlpools, 2 swim-up pool bars, misting pool, tennis court, fitness center, and lots more.

Kayla: Wow.

Lindsay: So, where's your husband?

Kayla: He's taking a shower. Where's your husband?

Lindsay: He's at the fitness center. On his daily workout.

They laugh.

Peter walks up to them.

Peter: Hey babe.

Kayla: Hey.

They kissed.

Kayla: Peter, this is Lindsay. Lindsay, this is my husband Peter.

Peter: (He shook her hand) Nice to meet you.

Lindsay: You too.

Man walks up to them.

Man: Hey honey.

Lindsay: Hey cutie.

They kissed.

Lindsay: This is my husband Eric. Eric, this is Kayla and Peter Riggs.

Kayla: Hi(she shook his hand)

Peter: Nice to meet you. (She shook his hand)

Eric: It's very nice to meet you both. So, how are you guys enjoying your honeymoon?

Peter: It's been great. How about you guys?

Eric: We're having a great time. Actually, we were married on this island 3 days ago.

Kayla: (smiles) Well, congratulations.

Lindsay: Thanks. We just had a small intimate wedding. Just the two of us.

Kayla: That sound very romantic.

Lindsay: It is. The only thing that me and Eric need here is love.

Peter: That's great. I'm happy for the both of you.

Eric: Thank you.

Lindsay: We love to stay and talk but we don't want to miss the Yellow Bird Catamaran Cruise.

Kayla: Ok. I'll see you guys later then.

Lindsay: Ok. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Maybe we'll play a game of tennis.

Peter: Yeah, That'll be great. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Eric: Ok. Bye.

Peter & Kayla: Bye.

Lindsay & Eric left.

Kayla: They seem like a nice couple.

Peter: Yeah. They are.

Kayla: I'm glad we made some new friends here.

Peter: (smiles) I'm glad too, babe.

They kissed.


	7. AN1

I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Because I've the worst case of writers block. I've just posted my next chapter 6. The honeymoon chapter and I see any reviews. So read the chapter and Posted your review. I hope you like this chapter. My next chapter is newly weds and it's going to get steamy in this chapter. So, post some ideas to write in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 The Newly Weds

Two Weeks Later, Peter walked into their apartment with their suitcases. Kayla stopped at the doorway.

Kayla: Um... honey? Aren't you forgetting something?

Peter: What?

Kayla:(she gives him the look)Bride.... threshold.

Peter: Oh right! I forgot!

Peter walked over to her and lifted her up off her feet into his arms. Kayla laughed and walked her over to the couch and set her down. Peter laughed and sat next to her. Kayla wrapped her arms around his neck and Peter held her close to him.

Kayla: I can't believe we're home. We're finally going to spend the rest of our lives together as husband & wife.

Peter:(smiles) Welcome home, Mrs. Kayla Riggs.

Kayla smiled and he moved a hair away from her face and kissed her.

The next morning, Kayla woke up to the warm embrace of Peter's arms wrapped around her. She slowly turned over and looked at the clock and it said 6:00am. She groaned quietly and faced Peter.

Peter: Is it time to get up.

Kayla:(pout) Afriad so.

She kissed his cheek and sat uo, got out of bed.

Kayla: I'm going to go take a shower.

Peter: Okay.

Peter got out of bed and Kayla walked over to him, and then kissed him.

Kayla:(smiles) You care to join me?

Peter:(smiles) I'd love to.

Kayla giggled and they walked into their bathroom.

A hour later, Peter and Kayla walked into the clinic hand in hand and saw Lu & Lana at front desk, talking.

Kayla:(smiles) Hey Lu! Hey Lana!

Lu and Lana looked up saw Peter and Kayla.

Lana:(excited) Hey guys.

Peter and Kayla laughed and hugged Lana.

Lu:(smiles) Hey Mr. and Mrs. Riggs.

She hugged Kayla and Peter.

Lu: How was your Honeymoon?

Kayla: It was great. We had a good time.

Peter: It's good to be home, though.

Dylan walks out of his office.

Dylan:(smiles) Hey Newly weds.

They laughed and hugged Dylan.

Dylan: Did you guys had fun on your honeymoon?

Peter: The best. It's like we never want to leave the island.

Lana: Come on. I want to hear all about it.

Lu: Yeah, I want to hear it, too.

Kayla: I'll tell you guys all about it at lunch.

Lu: Ok, that'll be great.

Kayla: Well, I'll see ya guys later. I gotta get back on duty.

Lana: Ok. I'll see ya, later.

Lu: See ya later, Kayla.

Peter: I'll see you, Later.

She kissed him and goes down to the ER

Later that afternoon, Kayla was with Lu and Lana in the cafeteria having lunch outside.

Lu: So, are you going to give us any details?

Kayla: (smiles) Well....

Lana: Come on. Tell us!

Kayla: (smiles) Okay, okay. The Bahamas was beautiful! Peter and I walked on the beach while holding hands during the sunset with our shoes off right by the water.

Lu: What does your room look like?

Kayla: Well, our room is a villa.

Lana: A villa.

Kayla: (smiles) Yeah, Peter wanted our honeymoon to be romantic.

Lu: (smiles) Oww, that's sweet.

Lana: Tell us more.

Kayla: Later that night, we had dinner at Gordon's. It was a outdoor restaurant where we can watch the sunset.

Lu: Ohh, it's sound very romantic.

Lana: (smiles) I'm glad you guys had a great time.

Kayla: (smiles) Thanks. I'm glad we did, too.

Lu: (smiles) So, do we get any other details?

Kayla: (laughs) What else do you want to know?

Lu: Well, what about the... you know... is it better, the same? What?

Kayla: Oh! That! Well... you really wanna know?

Lana: Yes, come on tell us.

Kayla: (chuckled) Okay. Honestly? (low voice) It's so much better!!

They all giggled.

Kayla: (smiles) I don't know if it's just because we're on our honeymoon. My first wedding night with Peter was amazing. But our first night in the Bahamas was the best one of all.

Lu: (smiles) You guys are still acting like newly weds.

Kayla: You have no idea.

They laughed.

A week later, Kayla just came out of the operating room from assisting bypass surgery in her blue scrubs and her surgical cap and mask. When all of a sudden, a nurse walks up to Kayla.

Nurse: Dr. Riggs, a nurse needs help with a patient in x-ray room 4.

Kayla: Okay. I'm on my way right now.

Kayla walks into X-ray room 4. After she walks in, Peter closes from behind and locked it. He was also wearing blue scrubs, surgical cap, and a mask to put over his face, so she won't recognize him. Then she realizes that the patient wasn't even in the room.

Kayla: Nurse, where's the patient?

Peter: (voice) Right behind you.

She turns around as Peter removes his mask.

Kayla: (smiles) Is this your way of getting me in here.

Peter: Yeah. Did it work.

Kayla: (wraps her around his waist) Well, I don't know. What do you think?

Peter: (smiles) I think it did.

Kayla giggled. Peter gently held Kayla's face and they shared a romantic, passionate kiss and they ended up making out.

The next morning, Kayla was in the kitchen making coffee for herself. While she was making tea for Peter. She was wearing one of Peter's blue, striped collared shirts with her hair softly down.

Peter walks into the kitchen and he was wearing nothing but a towel around him. Kayla looks at Peter with a smile on her face and he notices that she has a smile on her face.

Peter: Hey babe.

Kayla: (smiles) Hey.

Peter: What?

Kayla: (smiles) Nothing. It just when I look at you, coming out of the shower and wearing nothing but a towel. It's kinda sexy.

Peter: (smiles) You know, what I find sexy about you?

Kayla: What?

Peter smiles and wraps one arm around Kayla's waist.

Peter: You wearing one of my shirts with your hair straightened and softly down.

Kayla: (smiles) That was the most romantic thing you ever said to me.

Peter: And I meant every word.

Kayla: Well, thank you. What time your shift?

Peter: 10:30 am.

Kayla: That's strange. My shift starts at 10:00 am. What time is it now?

Peter: 7:00 am

Kayla: (smiles) Since we don't have to be at work until 9:30 am. It'll gives us plenty of time to do.... you know.

Peter: (smiles) I think I know.

He picked her up in his arms.

Kayla: You think you can do this in a hour.

Peter: Yes, and we better hurry.

Kayla & Peter laughed and walked into their bedroom and closed the door.

Later that afternoon, Kayla was in the cafeteria having coffee with Lu and Lana.

Lu: (smiles) So, Kayla what have you and Peter been up to this week?

Kayla: (smiles) I'm not telling you.

Lana: (smiles) Come on Kayla. You and Peter are newly weds.

Lu: Yeah, you guys have been lovey dovey for a few weeks.

Kayla: (laughs) Guys, we've been married for 3 weeks and I can't help it.

Lu: (smiles) Well, I don't blame ya. I was the same when me and Jonas were newly weds.

Kayla: Wow. Well, at least we share something in common, Lu.

Lu: What's that?

Kayla: We can be very romantic with our men.

Lu: (smiles) I agree with you.

They laughed.

Later that night, Peter walks into the apartment in a surgical gown and gloves. Peter was about to surprise Kayla.

Peter: (yelled) Kayla.

Kayla (voice) I'm in the bedroom. Where are you?

Peter: (yelled) I'm in the living room.

Kayla walks out of the bedroom in her bathrobe with her hair softly straightened down.

Kayla: (curious) Why are you wearing a surgical gown and gloves.

Peter: I'm dressed like this to fix the plumbing.

Kayla: Oh, so what's up?

Peter: (smiles) Have I ever told you how happy you made this past few weeks.

Kayla wraps her arms around his neck.

Kayla: (smiles) Well, we've been married for 3 weeks and you already made me the happiest woman alive.

Peter wraps his arms around her waist.

Peter: (smiles) I love you, Mrs. Riggs.

Kayla: (smiles) I love you too, Mr. Riggs.

They kissed.

Peter: I do have a gift for you.

He walks out of the room and comes back with a red rose and gave it to her.

Kayla: (smiles) You still have some charm in you.

Peter: (smiles) Baby, you ain't seen nothing yet.

He rips off the surgical gown and it reveals a tuxedo and Kayla laughed.

Kayla: (laughs) Whoa.

Peter: (smiles) You're impress

Kayla: (smiles) I'm very impress.

Peter turns on the stereo and the song played _**Unbreak My Heart by Tony Braxton.**_

Peter: (smiles) May I have this dance?

Kayla: (smiles) Of course.

They danced slowly and they looked into each other eyes.

Kayla: (smiles) I wish I have a beautiful gown underneath this bathrobe.

Peter: What are you wearing underneath your bathrobe?

Kayla: (smiles) Well, remember that negligee I wore on our wedding night?

Peter: You mean the white one.

Kayla nodded and she removes her robe and underneath her robe is the same negligee she wore on their wedding night.

Peter: (surprised) Wow, you look even more beautiful than our wedding night.

Kayla: (smiles) Shall we repeat that same romantic night.

Peter: (He wraps his arms around her waist) You mean our wedding night.

Kayla nodded and she wraps her arms around his neck.

Peter: (smiles) I thought you never asked.

Kayla smiled and they kissed passionately. Then he started kissing her neck and they kissed passionately again. Then he picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He gently laid her on their bed as they kissed. He removed his jacket,tie,unbutton his shirt, and took off his undershirt. They continued to kiss passionately and it got very passionate. They ended up making love.

The next night, Kayla and Peter are taking a candlelight shower together and they're giggling.

Kayla: (smiles) Finally, we get a chance to be alone.

Peter: (smiles) Yeah, this is perfect. Now, nobody won't bother us.

Kayla: Yeah.

They passionately kissed.

Meanwhile there was a knock at the door but no one answered. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. The door opens and it was Lu and Lana.

Lu: (yelled) Kayla. Peter.

Lana: (yelled) Are you guys home?

Lu: Did they forget that we were coming over.

Lana: No, they didn't forget.

Lu: Did they went somewhere?

Lana: I don't know.

Lu and Lana sat on the couch. Lu hears running water in the bathroom.

Lu: Lana, did you hear something?

Lana: Yeah, it's coming from the bathroom.

Lu: Let's go check.

They headed into the bathroom. While Kayla & Peter were making out in the shower. They were interrupted by Lu, when she walks into the bathroom.

Kayla: (shocked) Lu.

Lu: (closes her eyes) Ohh, sorry sorry. I didn't mean to walk in onyou guys. I hope I didn't caught you guys in a bad time, did I.

Kayla: No... not yet. Would you mind leaving the bathroom and cover your eyes.

Lu: (she covers her eyes) Oh, gotcha. No problem.

Lu walks towards the door, eyes still covered.

Kayla: Watch out for the....

Lu runs into the door frame.

Kayla & Peter: Door

Lu: Ohh! Ow, I'm okay.

She leaves the bathroom. She walks over to Lana.

Lana: Eh, that was a bit close.

Lu: Tell me about it.

A couple minutes later, Peter & Kayla came out of the bathroom in their bathrodes nad they walked into the living room to see Lu & Lana.

Kayla: Lu, why did you walked into our bathroom, while we were in the shower together.

Lu: (laughs) Sorry, I didn't know you guys were in there.

Kayla: Anyway, what are you guys doing here?

Lu: We were supposed to go to the movies tonight, remember.

Kayla: Oh, I totally forgot about it. What time does the movie starts.

Lana: In a hour.

Kayla: Okay. We'll go change and will be right out.

Kayla and Peter went into their bedroom.

A few minutes later, Kayla and Peter came out of their bedroom, they were both dressed and ready to go.

Peter: Okay, guys we're ready.

Lu: Let's go

They walked out of the apartment.

The next day, Kayla walks into the clinic and goes over to Lu and Lana, while they were talking.

Kayla: Hey guys.

Lu: Hey Kayla.

Lana: Hey girle girl.

Lu: Kayla, I'm sorry about last night.

Kayla: Lu, you apologized to me over 10 times and I said it's okay accidents happened.

Lu: Thank you.

Lana: We're still on for tonight, are we?

Lu: Yes, we're still on.

Kayla: Me, too.

Dylan walks out of his office

Dylan: Hey guys.

Kayla: Hey Dylan.

Lu: Hey partner.

Lana: Hey Dylan.

Peter walks into the clinic and saw Kayla an smiled. He came up from behind herand wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Peter: (smiles) Hey gorgeous.

Kayla: (smiles) Hey handsome.

Kayla turns around and put her arns around Peter's neck and she kissed him.

Lu: Hey you, love birds go get a room.

Kayla: (smiles) What?

Lana: Oh, leave them alone Lu. They're newly weds.

Peter: Thank you, Lana.

Lana: You're welcome. So, what movie do you guys want to see tonight? They're playing: The Women, No Reservations, Memoirs of a geisha, or Marie Antoinette.

Kayla: I'm dying to see Memoirs of a geisha.

Lu: Me too.

Lana: Memoirs of a geisha, it is.

Kayla: You sure you don't want to come with us, sweetie.

Peter: No, I'll pass. You go with Lu and Lana and have fun.

Kayla: Thanks, sweetie.

They kissed and Kayla's beeper went off and Lu and Peter's beeper went off.

Kayla: I'm needed in the ER.

Peter: I'm needed too.

Lu: Yeah, they need in the ER, too.

Lu, Kayla, and Peter headed to the ER.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Sorry, the chapter took so long. I have writers block, so If you have any ideas for the next chapter. Put it in your review. I hope like this chapter.**_


	9. An2

I'm sorry for not updating the story. But I promise to update you for the next chapter. By the way, I posted a new story called Cinderella's Happily Ever After and it's BASED ON RODGER'S AND HAMMERSTEIN'S CINDERELLA. Starred **Brandy as Cinderella, Whitney Houston as the Fairy Godmother, Paolo Montalban as Prince Charming, Whoopi Goldberg as Queen Constantina, Victor Garber as King Maximillian, and Jason Alexander as Lionel.**


	10. An3

I'm sorry I took so long update you guys on this story. I took a well deserve break, but I'm back. Better than ever, I promise I'll update you guys, soon. I haven't abandon you guy.


End file.
